When Life Gives You Vocaloid
by Unity of Moon and Sun
Summary: You make a oneshot collection.../Ch17: Watashi kire?/
1. Prank

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Vocaloid**

**

* * *

**

_**One: Prank**  
Meiko finds a way to amuse herself at Len's expense_

_

* * *

_

Meiko yawned and fanned herself with her hand, as she opened her medicine cabinet. Well at least the medicine cabinet she shared with Miku, and Rin. While the blonde and tealette had various products and medicines on their portion of shelves, Meiko had only two items. A bottle of aspirin and a bottle of cough syrup that had only been used once. Meiko pushed aside the green syrup and instead wrapped her red painted fingers around the small bottle of pills. She pulled them out and set them on the bathroom counter, closing the cabinet.

Right now, the brunette had one hell of a headache. Mostly from her constant obsession with drinking. Maybe she should take it a little easy on the substance. At least to avoid the raging hang overs. And avoid embarrassing moments while intoxicated. Like the time she had kissed Kaito right on the mouth while Miku had a camera in her hands. The oldest Vocaloid had yet to live it down.

She flushed and grumbled to herself, remembering the morning she'd seen the photo, slowly opening the bottle. She set the bottle and lid down on the counter once she opened it. Grabbing the glass that was next to the sink she filled it with water and set it next to the bottle. She picked up the container once more and shook it onto her open palm. A thin brow slowly rose as two pills came into her hand. These weren't the right pills. They looked completely different. Meiko checked the side of the bottle and found that she had the right bottle. Why were there different pills inside here?

Then it sunk in. Someone wanted her to take these strange new pills as a prank. Something bad would happen to her if she took these, she was absolutely positive.

The brunette growled and went to toss the two pills back into the container, but then froze. This was supposed to be a prank on her, right? Well why couldn't she turn the chess board around? Make someone else take the pills and see what happens. Just for laughs?

With a sly smirk, Meiko left the bathroom and ventured into the living room, the pills balled into her hand. She found Rin on the sofa, watching television and nibbling on pieces of an orange. The television seemed to be showing some sort of game show. There were a handful of men wearing nurse uniforms and wandering around a hospital set up with gags, jokes, and actors. If the men were made to laugh, they were punished by getting a swift smack to the behind with some sort of paddle. The show was called "Gaki no Tsukai: Hospital Batsu Game."

Rin almost choked on her orange, laughing as one of the men suddenly fell into a booby trap in the ground.

"Hey, Rin, where's your brother?" Meiko asked, chuckling a bit herself.

"Len? He's in the kitchen." Rin replied, looking once at the older woman and then retreating back to the television. Meiko walked past the blonde girl and headed into the kitchen. Len indeed was in here, sitting at the table and doodling in a notebook while eating a banana. Meiko smirked inwardly.

"Hey, Len, can you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly, her tone being of a loving older sister. Usually she would ask Kaito to do this sort of thing, but currently the blue haired man was out, signing autographs with Miku, Luka, and Gumi. Currently the only Vocaloids in the house were herself, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Neru, Mikuo, and Teto. The last three of course were only here visiting. They said that being around Dell and Haku was getting a little awkward since sometimes more noises than necessary where heard coming from Dell's bedroom.

"Yes, Meiko-oneesama?" Len asked, unsuspectingly. He lifted his eyes from the notebook and looked curiously at his older sister figure. Len sadly, was the second most gullible person in the house, right after Kaito. The blonde boy almost never suspected anything from anyone. Though usually he was smart enough to figure things out, he had no time to discover what Meiko was up too.

"You see these pills?" She asked, holding out her palm. Len looked at them, and nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Well you see, these are new pills that I found that make you irresistible to the opposite sex."

"E-eh?! Seriously?" Len's eyes widened. Meiko smiled and nodded, smirking on the inside. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Yeah. These things work amazingly!"

"Wow! That's so cool! Is that why Kaito was trying to kiss you the other day?" Meiko nodded, remembering how the blue idiot had tried to return the drunken kiss that Meiko had given to him, only to receive a very painful kick to his manhood. Right in the bean bags. "Where did you get them?" Len asked, fascinated by the small medicines.

"That's a secret, Lenny." She said mysteriously, holding a finger to her lips. Len's eyes widened in a child-like fashion.

"So what's the favor, Meiko-oneesama?" He asked. Meiko almost felt bad, noticing the trust lacing Len's voice. Almost. Then the feeling of amusement took over.

"I've only tested these so far on myself. I want to know if they'll work the same way on a boy as they do girls."

"You want _me_ to try?"

"I'm trusting you with this secret, Lenny-kins. Don't disappoint me." Meiko said, placing the pills into his hands. Len looked at them, then back at her and nodded.

"I won't Meiko-oneesama! I'll keep this to myself." He said, then popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them. That was easier than Meiko thought it would be. Len was in a very trusting mood today.

"Maybe you should go see if it works on Rin? She's in the living room."

"O-oh....Ok." Len mumbled, hopping off his chair. He pushed it in under the table before leaving the room. Meiko snickered under her breath watching him leave. She contemplated whether or not to go watch Len put the moves on his sister when Neru walked into the room, looking flustered. Meiko raised a brow, watching the blonde girl dig through the drawers and cabinets and even in the refrigerator.

"Uh...Neru?"

"Oh...Meiko...." Neru muttered, noticing the company in the room. She shut the door to the ice box and walked to the table, leaning onto it on her hands.

"Lookin' for something?" Meiko asked, picking up Len's notebook and flipping through the pages. Len was very talented with a pencil. Neru sighed.

"Did you move your aspirin bottle?" She asked. So! Neru was the culprit!

"You mean this?" Meiko asked, showing her the bottle in her hand.

"Yes! I've been looking all over for it! You didn't take any, did you?" Neru asked, her eyes brightening. Meiko raised a brow.

"Um...no. What are these? These aren't my pills. I noticed right away so your little prank didn't work."

"What? Oh...no! No! No! We didn't mean for you to take them Meiko." Neru held up her hands. Meiko blinked.

"What?"

"No! We um....were trying to play a prank on Mikuo. We were going to give him those in his tea, but he almost found them in my bag so I had to hide them in your aspirin bottle. Sorry."

"...S-so what _are_ these exactly?"

"Uh...." Neru laughed a little, blushing. "Viagra?"

"PFFFT! So that's what these are!" Meiko laughed, looking at the pills. "Oh I would love to see Mikuo's face when he-.....Oh my God.." Meiko cut herself off, her face falling.

"What?" Neru asked.

"KYAAAA!" SMACK.

Both of them turned toward the living room hearing Rin's scream. Meiko snorted a little, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Neru narrowed her eyes and looked at the brunette.

"You didn't.....?" She trailed off as the female Kagamine stomped into the room. Her face was bright red, as well as her left hand. Obviously she'd slapped her twin. Rin turned to Meiko, glaring and walked up to the woman. Meiko raised her eyebrows in fake curiosity.

"What. The...._hell_, Meiko, did you give to Len?" Rin whispered harshly. Meiko squeaked, holding back her laughter.

"Magic pills." She replied, moving her hands dramatically.

* * *

**AN- Ohohoho~...Ah, Len.....We all know Rin liked what she saw. :3**


	2. Hangman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not nor will I ever own Vocaloid.  


* * *

**

**Two: Hangman  
**_Rin and Len get bored during a Thunderstorm_

_

* * *

_Rin huffed as she stared outside the glass window of her bedroom. Outside she could see the individual drops of precipitation that were currently falling from the dark gray sky overhead. The soft sounds of water colliding with ground could be heard even through the thick walls of the house. The blonde was so _bored_. With the rain outside she couldn't (wouldn't) go out, and with it the storm took the power away inside the house. She couldn't even watch television or go online or listen to the radio.

All the technology left with power in the house was the ear bud in her right ear, connected to her twin brother Len's Ipod. The left ear bud was currently in the possession of said brother. The two were lounging lazily on Rin's bed, Len laying on his back, onto the pile of pillows his sibling kept on her bed, and his arms folded behind his head. Rin was on her side, facing the wall and the window with her head resting comfortably on Len's stomach. Len himself didn't really mind. He liked it actually.

"Hey, Len?" Rin muttered.

"Hm?" Len hummed, keeping his eyes closed as he listened to the music playing on his Ipod.

"I'm bored." Rin sighed. It was quiet for another couple of minutes. Both twins listening to Len's playlist and for Rin the sound of Len's breathing. Finally Len took a breath.

"We could play a game?" He suggested, opening his azure eyes to look at the mirrored ones of his sister. Rin stared back, blankly.

"What kind of game?"

"Spelling game?"

"Nah."

"Tic-Tac-Toe?"

"Nu-uh."

"Kagome, Kagome?"

"You need more people for that."

"Intermediate Hangman?" At this Rin's eyes twitched open a little more.

"Intermediate Hangman? What's that?" She asked, lifting herself up on her elbow. Len let his eyes drift up toward the ceiling.

"It's like Hangman, but you don't get to see how many letters or words are in the sentence and you don't get to know how many limbs the hanged man has _or _what letters you've already guessed."

"So it's blind Hangman?" Rin asked. Len nodded.

"Pretty much." He said with a shrug. Rin smiled a bit and nodded.

"Ok, you're on, Brother." She said, pulling the ear bud out of her ear and hopping off the bed. Len pushed himself to a sitting position, watching as his sibling obtained a notepad and a pen from her desk. Once she had them in her hands, she sat, cross legged, back on the bed. She thrust the objects at Len, who took them. He scooted back to rest his back against the headboard, bringing his knees up to use and an easel as he drew the stage and blanks for the game. This position would also keep Rin from cheating.

"Alright." He said when he was ready. "Ready when you are."

"Let's make this interesting." Rin said with a smirk. Len returned it with one of his own.

"How so?" He asked.

"Let's make a bet. If I win this game, you have to do whatever I say."

"And if I win?" Len raised a thin, blonde brow.

"I have to do whatever _you_ say."

"For how long?"

"Until the rain stops."

"Alright. Deal." Len said. "The category here is "Len's biggest secret."

"That's rather brave of you." Rin said, raising her brows.

"I highly doubt you'll win, my dear sister." Len said with a smile. "Begin."

"A." Rin said immediately. Len shook his head and drew a head on the hang stage.

"M." Rin guessed. Again, Len shook his head, his tangled mass of blonde hair moving into his face. He drew a body onto the man.

"H?" Rin clicked her tongue in annoyance as Len shook his head once more. The male Kagamine smirked in his steady victory.

"I?" Len nodded, finally, placing the letters in the correct spot.

"Ummm....N?" Again Len nodded and added the letter.

"T?" Short lived wins. Len shook his head and drew an arm on the man.

"S?" Another arm.

"O?" Letter added.

"G?" A leg.

"F?" Another leg.

"V?" Letter added.

"R?" Letter added.

"K?" An eye.

"P?" Another eye.

"E?" Letter added.

"How many more guesses do I have?" Rin asked, feeling the pressure. Len shook his head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Rin. Not allowed to tell you that." He said with a smile, knowing she had only one more chance to win. So far all the letters in the sentence were filled in, and only the mouth was left on the hanging man. If Rin guessed right, she would win. If wrong.....

_Choose carefully, Rin._ Len thought slyly as he watched her think. Rin bit her bottom lip, her eyes on the ceiling as she tried to remember all the letters she had previously guessed. It was too hard. She couldn't remember. Only that her last one was wrong.

"Ummmm......" She sighed, deep in concentration. "....Uhhh....M?"

_You already guessed that one, Rin._ Len thought as he drew a frowning mouth on the man. Then for added humour he drew a pair of pigtails for hair on it's head, making it look like a certain enemy of his sister. It may make her feel better about the loss.

"Sorry, Rin. You lost." He said, looking up at her. Her face fell in a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest. How could she lose?! This game was supposed to be easy! Well when it was her turn she would make it a very difficult phrase...

"But look, you lost by only one letter." He said, turning the pad around to show her. The female Kagamine chuckled lightly at the small hanging doodle of Hatsune Miku. The she looked at the message on the pad and at the missing letter. It was tied to a four letter word. The sentence itself was made of three words. Rin could tell immediately what the missing letter was supposed to be. She gasped softly, her face turning a hard red.

Len seemed to realize his mistake of showing his board and quickly turned it back around, his face taking on a pinkish tint as well. He stared silently at the missing blank.

I O V E R I N

That was what rested next to the hanging Miku. Next to it, he had doodled a small heart.

"Len..." Rin whispered, looking at the wall. Len lifted his eyes to her. With a deep breath she looked back at him. It was quiet for a moment before Rin smiled a bit.

"S-so....um...a deal's a deal, right? I have to do whatever you say until the rain stops." She said, her face still bright red. Len chuckled softly, resting the notepad and pen next to him on the bed. He stretched out his legs in front of him, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headboard with a sigh.

"Well then...let's see...for my first demand I- mmph!" Len's eyes opened wide as he felt the soft lips of his sister against his. While he was distracted she had crawled over him and given him this surprise. As soon as it had come, it was gone, much to Len's disappointment. He continued to stare at his sibling, wide eyed, into her bright blue eyes that stared calmly back at his.

"I didn't tell you to do that....." Len whispered, having a sudden urge to touch his lips. But he remained still. Rin laughed softly. Len lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

"You didn't have to..." She mumbled before her twin pulled her in for another sweet, and longer, kiss.

* * *

**AN- I'm taking requests if you guys got 'em :3**


	3. Dance Craze

**AN- **

**"You should do a AkaitoxMikuo one shot next." -Be random or die**

**"Can you do one involving PoPiPo please?" -Lester Wilson**

**Requests answered x3**

**

* * *

**

_**Three: Dance Craze take one  
**Miku and Luka create a dance that not only fans enjoy_

* * *

Miku sighed as she set down the small stereo. She plugged it into the wall and pulled her Ipod out of the top drawer of her nightstand. With the appropriate USB cable she plugged the Ipod into the stereo and began to scroll through the list of songs. Finally she found the one she was looking for. A rather short song with an upbeat dance feel to it. The song was set on what fans called 'doom-loop' so it played over and over again for about five minutes before going to the next song.

"I've always hated this song..." The tealette whispered as she selected the song. Why on Earth Master wanted her to make a dance to this song was beyond her. Something about making a PV.

Master was usually the one in charge of choreography for dances, but at the moment Master was too busy working on the lastest masterpeice of Vocaloid music.

_"I'll leave it to you, Miku" _Master had said,_ "Don't let me down."_

"I won't, Master." Miku thought aloud. "I won't."

She sat in front of the stereo and turned up the volume to maximum. If she was going to make a dance for this song, than she was going to make it worth Master's viewing. To make it that well she needed inspiration. To achieve inspiration she needed to focus on nothing but the song.

And to get that focus, she would need to listen to it. With no distractions. At maximum volume.

With a deep breath, Miku pressed the small circle of a center button on the Ipod. At once the room was full of a loud and heavy bass. After a moment it was backed up with a techno feel of music.

This was only the instrumental of the song. Later she would mix choreography with vocals and see what happened.

"Miku!" She heard someone shout over the music, which was amazing considering how loud it was. Only one person in the house could have pipes like that.

"Miku! I swear, you better turn down that crap _right now! _Or I will pummel that pretty little head of yours! And then get Rin and Len to run you over with the Road Roller!"

"Yes, Meiko-onee! So sorry!" Miku quickly lowered the volume with a sigh. The brunette in the doorway heaved a loud sigh before departing down the hallway.

"Gosh, Miku-chan, have you gone deaf?" The womanly voice of one Megurine Luka asked as the pink haired female entered the bedroom. She looked over her shoulder once at the fuming Meiko before shutting the door behind her.

"No! It's just.....I need to focus." Miku replied with an embarrassed flush.

"Are you listening to Po Pi Po?" Luka asked, raising a thin brow.

"Mhm. Master wants me to make a dance to it. I think this song is very annoying, and I don't see why fans like it....But I want to make Master proud of me."

"Well you don't need to make your ears explode." Luka chuckled, giving the twin-tailed girl a light pat on the head. Miku sighed.

"I just want Master to take pride in how good my dancing is."

"Master takes pride in all of us, Miku-chan. Actually if anything, Master takes more pride in you than anyone else."

"R-really, Luka-chan? You think so?" Miku asked hopefully, looking up at the pinkette. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You're not the spokesperson for Vocaloid for nothing. All of us are always struggling to attain Master's attention..." Luka trailed off with a sigh. Miku's eyes widened a bit.

"I-I'm sure Master loves us all equally! I'm not trying to do anything to-!" She began put Luka placed a single polished finger against her lips.

"I know, Miku-chan." She said simply, "I know." Luka smiled again and removed her finger from the other female's mouth. Miku blushed again, and smiled.

"Here," Luka said, taking a seat next to the tealette, "Let me see if I can help with your dance."

"Really, Luka-chan? You'd help me?"

"Of course. Now let's see...."

* * *

**_Dance Craze (take two)  
_**

* * *

A few weeks later the two Vocaloids had managed to create a dance so simple, but yet so catchy, that the views for the PV skyrocketed. Luka and Miku both were given tons of praise by their Master, much to the other's disappointment.

Pretty soon the song became so popular that the song inspired a company to actually create the vegetable juice.

But meantime, the Vocaloid fans weren't the only ones who were enjoying this dance.

In the home shared by the fanmades, Voyokiloids, and Utaus a certain teal haired male was dancing to the upbeat tune. Humming along as he did the can-can styled dance. As the song went into the chorus he dropped the set steps and instead began to freestyle it, flailing his arms as he jumped in circles.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The male stopped his dancing and snapped his emerald eyes toward the doorway to his room. He panted a bit, tired from his previous romp about the room.

"Dancin'." He replied to the red head leaning against the door frame. Akaito shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You call that dancing?" He asked. Mikuo pouted.

"Don't you mock my dancing. Besides Miku-onee made this dance- Well not the last bit, but the one before that." Mikuo brushed his bangs out of his reddened face.

"I thought you hated her?"

"I couldn't hate Miku-onee! I'm very proud of her for making this dance! It's so fun!" The red head sighed.

"But the song is so annoying. And you've been listening to it all day."

"It's not annoying! It's doom-loop!'

"You're telling me."

"Oh, stop being such a Mr. Grumpy Gills!" Mikuo exclaimed, walking toward the older male. He grabbed Akaito by the sleeves and dragged him into the room.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"No way, Akai-kun! You dance too!" Mikuo cheered happily. He pressed a button on his speakers and instantly the song began to play again.

"No! I'm not dancing!" Akaito said firmly. Mikuo refused to release his sleeves.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Mhm!"

"Nmn!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!" Mikuo huffed and released the older male only to run over to his door and lock it.

"You're not getting out of this room until you dance." He said firmly.

"But I don't want to dance." Akaito whined.

"Pleeaaaase, Akai-kun?!" Mikuo pleaded, softly glomping the red head. Slowly he lifted his face to connect his emerald eyes with the ruby ones looking back. "For me?"

Akaito blushed with a sigh.

"Why do it?" He mumbled. Mikuo didn't answer. Instead he continued to stare up at the other male with a cute, begging expression. Finally Akaito groaned.

"All right."

"Yay!" Mikuo cheered and released his housemate. Leaning up he planted a small kiss to the red head's cheek. Mikuo pressed the play button on the speakers once more and after a few persuasive cheers, finally got Akaito to dance with him.

* * *

**AN- PoPiPo is an amazing song xD  
Anyways here are your requests thrown into one one-shot. :3**

**Buwahaha. I'm lazy D=**

**Anyway, keep the requests coming. I'm still taking them. **


	4. Wardrobe Malfunction

**AN-**

**"Ohohoh! How about a story about the song 'Give Me Back My Pants!'? It's my Len, and it's cute! :D" - BlackestNight BrightestDay**

**Request answered.**

**...Heheheheh.**

* * *

**Four: Wardrobe Malfunction  
**_Len wakes up one morning to discover something isn't quite right....  


* * *

_

Softly I groaned as I sat up in my bed. My alarm clock was going off, meaning Master needed me to sing today. But I wasn't really looking forward to it. I'd just gotten over a virus and I still didn't feel to hot. A Trojan isn't something you recover from too quickly. Master needed to be more careful when she went on the Internet. It didn't help that she had a whole line up of songs for me to work on today. The fact that Rin was dueting with me in most of them helped though. Rin didn't crack the metaphorical whip when she knew I didn't feel to well.

I climbed out of bed and went to change out of my yellow pajamas. I pulled on my classic Vocaloid outfit. Fixed the tie. Pulled my hair into the signature ponytail. Hooked the pants accesory to my shorts. Went to put on my footwear and froze. My socks were gone. The large black socks that I always wore with my outfit. Where in the world-?

...Ah...I guess Rin took them or something. Probably trying to get me to wear her's with the little paw prints on the side because it looked 'moe.' Well I'd show her.

I left the room, barefoot.

* * *

The next day began much the same way. Wake up, feel like crap for a minute, then get dressed.

My socks didn't come back. Instead my shorts were gone too!

My _shorts!_

Rin was going to pay for this.

I knew she was behind it. Again, I'd show her I wasn't afraid of her antics. I had another pair of shorts I kept in the closet for such an occasion.

They were a little old, but still perfectly wearable. I put those on and left the room.

When I got to the studio, Master didn't seem to notice anything different. Rin, however did.

"Geez, Len, first you come to the studio with no shoes on and now your wearing your old shorts too?"

"Well if someone would stop stealing my clothes..." I whined, blushing a little. It was embarrassing like this. I wish she'd stop stealing everything. I wasn't going to wear any of her clothes so fangirls would attack me again. I didn't like cross dressing....Even though it seemed to happen to me a lot.

"What's with that tone?" She asked, raising one of her brows. "You think it was me who took your clothes, don't you?" She accused, poking one finger into my shoulder.

"Well who else would steal my clothes for no reason?" I argued back.

"Random fangirls who got into your room? I don't know!" She shot back. "All I know is that it's not me. I swear, Len." With this statement she drew a heart on her chest with her finger, then drew a line through it.

"Cross my heart and hope to malfunction." She said. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"So...you haven't been taking my clothes?" I asked. Rin shook her head no. "Well then, who has?" I thought aloud.

"Maybe Meiko-onee is playing another joke on you. Or maybe even Miku. Perhaps Kaito-nii has found his inner shouta-con?" Rin named, counting on her fingers. I shuddered.

Please, dear Kami-sama, don't let it be the last one!

* * *

The next morning I had a day off. I groaned and rolled over onto my side to escape the bright sunlight coming through my window. I was feeling a little better today, but I still felt like crap. Better to just sleep in today. If only I had some curtains for these windows. Oh well. I'd get over it if I pulled the comforter up over my eyes.

Suddenly though, I realized something wasn't right. Something was definitely not right. I could feel the blanket move against my skin as I pulled it up. That wasn't supposed to happen. The leg of my pajama pants should have prevented that. Oh, dear lord. Don't tell me....

Hesitantly I peered under my blanket.

Oh for the love of all things holy! Where are my pants?! I sat up quickly, face bright red as I looked farther under the blanket, hoping that perhaps I'd kicked them off in my sleep. No such l luck.

That's not the only problem though. Not only were my pajama pants gone. But so were my...other pants. You know. The ones that go _beneath_the pajama pants. I got out of bed and looked in the dresser. All my pants were gone! Every single pair. Looked in the closet. Both pairs of my shorts were gone now. My socks were still missing. All I had left were the clothes that went on the upper body.

What was I going to do now? I couldn't walk outside this room without pants! Or any kind of cloth down there in general! Everyone would see...and my backside too! Oh craaaaap!

Suddenly I had a thought. I looked in Rin's side of the dresser. I was surprised to find that her...clothes were gone too. Ok. So she was telling the truth- wait. Is she walking around somewhere without any panties on?! That's unsanitary!

Why am I thinking about this now?!

I needed to find some pants....

I searched desperately around the room, trying to find some sort of cover. But as you can guess everything was gone. Even Rin's extra shorts. Not that I would wear those. Ok maybe I would just so I could leave the room. But this was ridiculous! Who kept stealing my clothes?

"Hey, Len! Are you up yet?!" I heard the yell of Kaito-nii come from the living room.

"U-Um...Yes!" I called.

"Come in here for a second! Mei-chan got you some ice-"

"I told you not to call me that!" Meiko-onee's voice interrupted. I then heard a loud thump followed by a yelp of pain.

"Er....J-just a second!" I called. Oh jeez. Now what? If I told them I didn't have any pants they would laugh at me, wouldn't they? Argh! This is so embarrassing!

I found that if I put on my normal shirt it hung low on me. It would cover me completely if I slouched a bit. Though....

This definitely made me look shouta-y....

Meh....

"Hey, Len! You're ice cream's gonna melt if you don't come out!" I heard Rin call. Rin! She'd help me, right?!

Cautiously I poked my head around my door, looking into the living room. Kaito-nii, and Meiko-onee were on the couch. Miku-nee was sitting on the floor, and Rin was in the chair beside the couch. All of them were talking happily and eating ice cream that apparently Meiko-onee had gotten for everyone. Rin had mine in her other hand. It was obviously banana flavored.

Rin wasn't wearing her shorts. She had one of Miku's skirts on. I bet that irked her. Someone stealing her clothes as well.

"Hey, there he is!" Miku called, noticing me.

"Uh...." I stammered, looking away. I needed to be a man, and just ask. "H-h-h-....Uh..." COME ON LEN! YOU CAN DO IT!

"What? We can't hear you! Come in here, your ice creams gonna go to waste." Meiko said, waving me over. I blushed and tightly shut my eyes.

"H-have any of you-?!" I began but was suddenly struck silent as someone pulled me from the doorway. I stumbled into the hall, barefoot and pantsless. I squeaked and pulled the hem of my shirt down over myself. I closed my eyes, feeling the heat of embarrassment burn in my face.

"Woah! That's my Len! Fight the power!" I heard Meiko shout, laughing. I groaned and let my chin hit my chest.

"....Someone took your pants, didn't they?" I heard a voice who I recognized to be Rin's say beside me. She must have been the one to pull me from the secrecy of the doorway.

"Mhm..." I whined, and nodded.

"Mine too....come on..." She said, and pushed me back into the room. The last thing I saw before the door closed was Miku putting a napkin to her bleeding nose.

You know what's more embarrassing than being seen without your pants? Being seen in _someone else's_ pants.

The only person small enough to be my size was Mikuo. And he didn't wear pants. No no. He had his beloved Skants.

The pants with a skirt around it? Yeah. And even those were too big on me. It was going to be a few hours until someone got back from the store with some new pants for both me and Rin.

She was really pissed about the whole thing. Apparently someone had taken her socks and shorts as well. Both of us were naked from the waist down upon waking up this morning. Except she'd had Miku help her before anyone noticed. I had to be the one who got caught with their pants down....so to speak.

I hate my life.

Miku couldn't look at me since this morning. Everytime she did she'd get another nosebleed. And Kaito-nii would blush and look at something else in the room. And then Meiko-onee would just embarrass me some more by talking about it and telling everyone that I was training to be a nudist. I wasn't training to be anything that required me to be naked! I like clothes! They're comfy!

"Cheer up, Len. It's not that bad." Rin tried to comfort me, patting my shoulder a little. It only made me blush again.

"Yes it is." I sighed. "Everyone..saw."

"Not everyone. Luka-onee, Gumi, and Gakupo-nii weren't in the room."

"So? They still heard about it."

"Oh, stop being a grump." Rin said, pulling at my cheeks, "You're just mad because everyone thinks you have a cute butt."

"Do _you_think that?" I asked. It was difficult to talk with Rin tugging at my face. Suddenly she blushed, as red as I was.

"Well...uh...y-you see that's..." She stumbled, letting me go.

"Hello, everyone!" A sudden call interupted her. We all turned to see Master walking into the room.

"Good morning, Master!" Miku chriped happily.

"Good morning, Miku-chan." Master replied, patting the girl's head.

"Master, we have a theif in here." Rin said, "Someone's stolen mine and Len's...uh...lower clothing." I nodded in agreement. Master looked at us for a moment, probably taking in our appearance. Our clothes must look odd. Kagamine on the top, Hatsune on the bottom.

...That sounded wrong.

But then Master sighed, a smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, that? I took them." She said.

"What?!" Rin and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. I sold your pants on the Internet." Master said, brushing some of her blonde hair, that had fallen from the low ponytail she wore it in out of her face. As if this was nothing important.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Hey, gotta make money somehow. I figured Len and Rin Kagamine products would hit it big with the fans."

"So you sold our _pants?_"

"Yup!" Master said cheerfully.

Simultaneously Rin and I slapped our palms to our faces.

"Ok, Len, Rin! I got you guy some more- Oh, hello, Master." Kaito-nii smiled as he noticed the woman. He gave her a small bow.

"Good morning, Kaito-kun. Are those for the twins?" Master pointed at the bags in his hands.

"Yup. Seems they ran into some trouble with the underwear gnomes." He laughed at his own joke. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Shutup." Rin grumbled.

"Oh, um but seriously Master, I think something is wrong. Because this morning I woke up and couldn't find my favorite muffler." Kaito-nii said, seriously. Master smiled and gave Rin and I a small wink when the bluenette wasn't looking.

Facepalm.

* * *

**AN- OHOHOHOHO~**

**Why is torturing Len so fun? D=**

**I dunno....OH and guess who Master was this time? That's right! Me!**

**Len- Why the self insert?  
Tsuki- Well my dear Len, you are soon going to have to revert to calling me Master.  
Len-...Wait..you mean-?  
Tsuki- That's right Lenny-kins. I am a Vocaloid owner....Guess who's voice bank....or should I say bankS I got?**

**Rin- Mine and Len's?  
Tsuki- BINGO!  
Rin- Yahtzsee!**

**Len- Oh jeez.....**


	5. Attempted

**AN- Request answered**

**Note: I do not own Mori Kisekine, she belongs to XxXMori-ChanXxX.  
**

**I DO own Taiyou and Tsuki Shokune.**

**

* * *

Five: Attempted  
**_Attempted theft, isn't the same as theft  
_

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Us four." This last statement came in a harmonized unison from the Kagamine twins.

The two pop idols were currently laying on the floor, part of what looked to be a star formation with their three less popular friends. To Len's left was Shokune Taiyou, a raven haired male who was currently playing around with the electronic panel on his detached sleeve. To Taiyou's left was his younger twin sister Tsuki, who appeared to be staring off into space. Then to her left was Kisekine Mori, a purpleish-blue haired female who had uttered the first statement. Rin was to her left.

"What do you guys want to do?" Len asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Mori replied.

"I don't know, what do _you _want to do?" Rin chuckled.

"I don't know....But I'm kicking major _butt _on Pong." Taiyou said, pressing more buttons on the panel. The other three sweat dropped.

"What about you, Tsuki-chan? Do you have any ideas?" Rin asked, tilting her head back to look at the raven haired female. She got no response.

"Tsuki-chan?" The blonde tried again. Taiyou rolled his crystalline eyes and gently nudged his sibling. Instantly she snapped to attention.

"Hm? What?" She asked.

"Where you not even paying attention?" Len asked.

"Aheh...sorry. I was off thinking about sunshine and kittens."

"Pfft." Taiyou laughed.

"Do you know of anything that we can do?" Mori asked.

"Hmmm....Maybe. Give me a minute."

They waited a few minutes.

"Alright." Tsuki said finally, "I've got an idea, but we're gonna need a bucket of melted chocolate, some llamas, and footy pajamas."

Silence. Everyone in the circle turned to give the raven female a questioning look.

"Footy pajamas?" Len echoed.

"Llamas?" Rin raised her eyebrows.

"But of course!" Tsuki exclaimed, unfazed by the weird looks of her friends. "How else would we have a chocolate llama pajama party?"

Group facepalm.

"Tsuki-chan..." Taiyou sighed, "I love you..but...No. Just no."

"Awww. Ok..." She pouted.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Mori exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Rin asked.

"We can go play a joke on Kaito!" She said, smiling. Len and Rin smiled as well, looking at each other. They had played many a joke on their older brother figure.

"It's not very nice to play jokes on Kaito-nii." Tsuki mumbled.

"Oh, but it's nice to screw around with Akita-san's cellphone when she's not looking?" Taiyou asked, not taking his eyes off the game. Tsuki blushed and shut her mouth.

"Alright here's the plan!" Rin said, turning over onto her stomach. The other's (except Taiyou who was busy with his game) copied her. Rin smirked, looking at her future henchmen.

"We are going to steal, Kaito-nii's scarf!" She said. Len raised a brow.

"His muffler? I thought we could just run him over with the Road Roller again."

"No no, Len-kun." Rin said, waving her finger, "We've already done that twice this week. He'll be expecting it."

"Yeah I suppose that's true." Len sighed. "Time for something different."

"Yes." Rin agreed.

"What are we going to do with the muffler when we get it?" Taiyou asked, still staring at the panel.

"Hide it of course." Mori chimed in. "He'll go crazy looking for it."

"Where can we hide it, though?" Tsuki asked.

It was quiet for a moment as the four thought, except for the small beeps coming from Taiyou's game.

"Eh...We'll figure that out later." Rin said, waving her hand. "For now let's just focus on stealing the scarf."

"Ok, now we need a plan." Len said.

"We need to try and get Kaito-nii to take the scarf off long enough for us to snatch it." Mori mumbled. Tsuki hummed a sigh and placed her face into her palms, propped up on her elbows.

"We could spill something on him," Taiyou said, "and then he'd have to take it off to wash it."

"We want to hide it, not ruin it." Rin snapped.

"Does it matter if we ruin it? He's got like eleventy billion more of those things." Taiyou said, finally pulling his eyes off of his sleeve. His tilted his head back to look at the blonde female across from him.

"But what if we mess up his favorite one?"

"Is he wearing his favorite one?"

"He might be."

"But is he?"

"Let's just say he is, to be safe!" Mori exclaimed, ending the argument. Taiyou pouted a little, narrowing his crystalline eyes.

"Uwah~" Tsuki sighed, rolling over right on top of her brother. The older Shokune blushed, seeing as he was still on his back, and Tsuki had rolled onto him on her stomach.

"Then what are we gonna do?" She asked, looking at Rin.

"Hmmm...." Rin hummed, kicking her legs a little.

"I've got an idea." Mori said, raising her hand. Her detached sleeve hung in an angle seeing as they were too big for her arms.

"What?" Len asked.

"Kaito-nii always takes a nap right after his icecream time, right?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Well look at what time it is." Mori gestured toward the clock on the wall. All five pairs of eyes tilted upward toward the object.

"2:35." Len stated.

"He's sleeping now then, isn't he?" Tsuki asked, ignoring the eyes of her brother who was attempting to glare at her wishing she'd take the hint and get off of him. But it was hard to feel afraid when he was blushing.

"Yeah, probably." Rin mumbled. "So now would be the best time."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Mori said, pushing herself into a standing position.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Len exclaimed standing up as well.

"This is stupid." Taiyou mumbled, tilting his head back once more to look at the standing troops.

"Well then maybe you should hang back. You're not enthusiastic enough to be one of my henchmen." Rin said with an annoyed twitch her eye.

"Maybe I will." Taiyou snapped.

"Maybe you should."

"I will."

"Fine!"

"Fine-!"

"C'mon Taiyou-kun! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" Tsuki said, giving a poke to his forehead.

"No." Taiyou said firmly, shaking his head. "I don't take orders well." He sent a look toward Rin who rolled her eyes.

"Besides," he continued, "I've got something better I need to do."

"What's that?" Tsuki asked with a puzzled expression.

"It's a secret." He put a finger to his lips and winked, causing his sister to smile. "Now, Tsuki-chan, will you please get off me?"

Sweatdrop.

"Aheheh...."

* * *

Mori, Tsuki and the Kagamines made their way upstairs, silently as to avoid attention from the other Vocaloids in the house. Right now the upper floors looked deserted, which was a good thing for the quartet. Slowly, they crept toward the room of a certain blue-haired male. As they reached the door, Rin, who was at the head of the line, turned and pressed her finger to her lips as she pushed the door open. From inside they could hear the soft snoring of their older brother figure. He was resting on his bed, an empty bucket of what used to be pear icecream on his nightstand. He looked peaceful, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Bakaito....That was _my_icecream." Mori mumbled, only to be shushed by Tsuki.

"We'll get you some more later." She promised. "With some pocky!"

"Will you two be quiet?!" Rin hissed, stepping inside the room. Tsuki gave a small salute before following inside.

"Ok, here's the plan. Mori, you stand outside and make sure no one comes down the hall and makes any noise. Len, you're with me. Tsuki, don't do anything stupid." Rin said, giving the raven a look.

"Can't promise anything." She replied. As Mori stepped into the hallway once more, Rin gestured for her male counterpart to follow her. He obeyed, sneaking with her to the bedside. Both of the ducked as Kaito mumbled a bit and turned in his sleep. Then he went right back to snoring. Rin looked at her twin, and he shrugged. Cautiously, the blonde male rose back up, looking at his older brother figure over the side of the bed. Seeing he was still fast asleep he gave Rin a thumbs up.

Rin nodded, and moved to the opposite side of the bed. Giving Len the signal, she stood up as her twin gently pulled on the bluenette's shoulders, lifting him off the mattress. Amazingly he remained asleep, even as Rin pulled his beloved muffler from around his throat. Once she had the prize, Len let him plop back down.

"Geez, he's a heavy sleeper." Rin mumbled, warping the muffler into a ball in her hands. "Alright, let's get-"

"Oops!" Tsuki toppled to the floor as her foot caught in one of the empty ice cream cartons on the carpeted floor. She landed with a hard thud and a groan of pain.

"NO MEIKO-CHAN, DON'T HIT ME!" Kaito shouted as he sprung up from his sleeping position. He relaxed his flailing arms, realizing that his assailant was only a dream.

"Tsuki, you _idiot_." Rin hissed, catching Kaito's attention.

"Heeeeey......" He said, narrowing his eyes, "What are you three doing in here? And give me back my muffler!"

"BAIL! BAIL! MISSION ABORT!" Len screamed, bolting for the door; Tsuki didn't hesitate to follow. Rin cursed under her breath and tossed the muffler back at the bluenette before bailing with the others. Mori scrambled downstairs with the rest of them into the kitchen.

"What happened?" She asked, panting from her run.

"Grace here fell over." Rin said, looking at the raven.

"....Sorry." Tsuki mumbled, letting her head drop. Len patted her head with a sigh.

"Mission failed."

"I told you guys it was stupid." Taiyou chuckled, entering the room. He had what looked to be a lolipop in his mouth, and spoke with it's stick coming from the corner of his lips. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he smirked at the group.

"Shutup, Shokune." Rin mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, "At least we were being productive."

"Oh, and I wasn't?"

"Were you?" Tsuki asked.

"I told you I had something better to do, didn't I?" He shrugged. At that moment, four certain people in the room froze as a sleepy-eyed Kaito entered the room, his muffler back around his neck. He sent a look at the group before heading over to the freezer. Taiyou twirled the stick of the sour candy between his fingers as he watched the older Vocaloid.

"Watch this." He whispered to the others and Kaito removed a carton of vanilla icecream from the freezer. Picking up a spoon from the drawer, he greedily dug into the substance, taking a few bites before pausing, the spoon in his mouth. Suddenly his eyes shut tightly and he dropped the carton of the frozen treat. Taiyou began to smile as he watched the older male begin to fan at his face, which was turning quite a dark shade of red, the spoon falling from his lips as they tightened. He began to make small noises of discomfort or pain as tears fell from his tightened eyes. He ran out of the room then, the group hearing the door to the bathroom slam shut.

"What the heck did you do?" Len asked, raising a blonde brow. Taiyou chuckled a little, before reaching into his back pocket. From it he pulled two items and held it out to show to the others.

"Hot sauce, and little bits of a War Head," he said with a smirk, talking through the candy in his mouth again, "Works every time."


	6. Bitter Sweet

**AN-  
Something I thought of when I thought of making Taiyou's character item sour candy xD**

* * *

**Bitter Sweet  
**_Len revenge is fail revenge  
_

* * *

Len huffed as he rummaged through every place he could in the kitchen, even daring to wander into Haku's liquor cabinet. He shut the refrigerator door with a slight pout. His bananas were gone. G-O-N-E. Gone. Not a one to be found. And the blonde was feeling snackish. VERY snackish. As in "I wanna save my appetite for a banana so I'll skip breakfast," snackish. Luckily, some of the Vocaloids had gone out for groceries not long ago. They would return with a fresh bunch of his favorite food, but he didn't know how much longer he could go on without it.

The younger of the Kagamine's crossed his arms behind his head with a sigh as he ventured back into the large living room of the Vocaloid mansion. For some strange reason, he had the whole place to himself today...Well except for that pompous asshole Taiyou Shokune, who was staying here with his sister, Tsuki. That guy had a lot of nerve. Everyday he picked on Len. Calling him "shorty," or "Shouta-bait" whenever he saw him. But in Len's opinion, the other looked more like a girl than he did.

What with his long, silky raven hair and snowy white skin.....Asshole.

Len sighed again as he plopped onto the couch, placing his yellow-painted fingers over his stomach which gave a loud growl.

"Feed me, Len, or I will growl at you!" It seemed to say.

"Oh, I would, my dear tummy, but sadly there are aren't any bananas to sacrifice to you." Len would reply.

"To bad for you," his tummy would say, "Because now I'm going to growl and make you feel highly uncomfortable and be very very annoying!"

And so it was.

The blonde lounged on the couch, picking up the remote and surfing through channels on the plasma television on the wall. There didn't seem to be anything on. Except for a story on how UTAU was on tour, but Len already knew that. UTAU was supposed to be a rival group for the Vocaloids lead by the famous Kasane Teto, but all they turned out to be were very good friends. Sometimes they even toured together.

"Shhh." Len scolded his stomach as it growled. Once it quieted, he resumed to flip through channels. He paused only when he heard movement from one of the higher floors. Oh great, here comes Mr. Ass Hat to worsen his already bad mood. Len couldn't help but stare at the younger male as he descended the staircase. He looked so full of himself, Len thought. Taiyou had his eyes closed as he walked, hands in his pockets, a stick coming from the corner of his lips which could only be a lolipop. His knee-length raven hair was left out of the usual ponytail he wore it in and he hummed as he walked behind the couch towards the kitchen, ruffling Len's hair a bit as he passed.

"Hey there, Banana Head." He greeted.

"That's a new one." Len glared, pushing his bangs back into the spikes he wore them in.

"I thought I might change it up a little, Shorty." Taiyou replied, turning on his heel to look at the blonde with a smirk. Len felt his face heat up.

"You're the same height as I am!"

"Yeah....and?"

UGH, that guy was such an ASS. Len rolled his azure eyes before noticing something held in the raven's hand.

"What's that?"

"This?" Taiyou echoed, holding up the object, "Banana peel."

"A....banana peel?"

"Yeah, I ate a banana, and this is the peel...well there's a little left in there."

"Where'd you get a banana?" Len quickly sat up.

"Took the last one this morning. Why?" Taiyou asked, already knowing why.

"That was mine!" Len whined, standing up.

"I didn't see your name on it." The other male shot back.

"You're very mature...."

"I'm aware. Did you want that banana or something?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh well, too bad for you." Taiyou shrugged, and ate the last bit of banana from the fruit's peel. Len narrowed his gaze, absolutely fuming with anger. This guy had gone too far this time! Teasing was one thing.

BUT NOBODY TOUCHES THE BANANAS.

"You are such an asshole!" Len shouted, stomping his foot.

"And you're cute when your angry." The raven replied, giving him a smirk. Len was not amused.

"Fine. If you're going to take my stuff, then I'm gonna take yours." He said, crossing his arms. Taiyou raised a brow, but turned on his heel again toward the kitchen to toss the useless banana peel.

"And how are you gonna get my stuff?" He asked, re-entering the room.

"I already have it." Len replied, pulling a small bag from his back pocket. Taiyou's eyes widened, as well as his mouth. The lolipop dropped to the floor.

"How'd you get those?!"

"Rin gave them to me when you gave them to her. She didn't like them anyway...Whatever they are..." The blonde muttered, looking at the small red candies. Taiyou laughed nervously as he stared at him. Slowly he raised his hands.

"Listen, Len, you don't wanna eat those." He said.

"Why not? You ate _my_ stuff." Len growled.

"Yeah, but those are prank candies. Rin was supposed to eat them, not you."

"Hah, nice try. I may be short, but I'm not an idiot." Len scoffed, opening the package of candy and taking one into his hand. Against the loud protest of Taiyou he popped it into his mouth with a smirk. After a second though, that smirk fell. Len's face scrunched together as he felt the sting of sour race across his tongue. He dropped the bag of candy, shaking his head and flailing his arms.

Too sour! Too sour!

"You idiot! Spit it out!" Taiyou shouted, shaking the blonde a little. But he couldn't. He didn't want to move it around his mouth anymore, in fear of tasting it again. He cracked one eye open to look at the raven for assistance. Taiyou rolled his crystalline eyes and grabbed the older male by the wrist.

"C'mon, you stupid moron." He mumbled, pulling Len along back into the kitchen. Once in front of the sink, he stopped and turned back to his housemate.

"You're gonna have to let that candy out....Or else you won't be able to taste anything for a whole week." He warned, filling a glass with water. Len again, tried to open his mouth, but the sour had his face to screwed up.

"Dude, you have serious sour lock.....Well, only one way to fix that." Taiyou sighed and promptly stomped onto Len's foot. He screamed in pain, the candy dropping onto the tiled floor. Len hissed as he glared at the raven, tears falling from his eyes from both the sour trauma and the pain in his foot.

"You ass, that hurt!" He said. Taiyou said nothing, but held out the glass of water for the blonde. He snatched it and began to down the liquid.

"I see, no thank you? I tried to warn your stupid ass but do you listen to me? Nooo, you're too focused on getting revenge for your stupid banana."

"Don't talk shit about bananas!" Len snapped. "You're the weird one with your love of sour."

"Hey, sour is good."

"For you maybe. Ugh, it's horrible. I can't even taste anything anymore. What I would kill to taste bananas right now...." Len sighed. Taiyou smirked.

"Well...since this is all my fault I guess I can give you that."

"What are you talking about-mmmph!?" Len was cut short as Taiyou crushed his lips against his. Surprised, Len's eyes widened with a short gasp which allowed the raven to let his tongue slip into his mouth. Len could taste the banana that he had eaten earlier on his tongue, just as Taiyou enjoyed the tang of sour he tasted on Len's. He pushed the blonde back against the counter, deepening the kiss. Len whimpered a little as the counter dug into his lower back, his eyes shutting tightly. He shoved the younger male away from him taking deep breaths.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Len screamed, wiping his mouth. Taiyou chuckled and licked his lips.

"Doesn't it feel better?" He asked. Len furrowed his brows, smacking his lips a little. It did feel better. That banana taste now lingered in his mouth.

"Now," Taiyou said, cornering the blonde against the counter once more, letting his face get dangerously close to the other male's "The next time I tell you not to eat something...Don't eat it."

Len blushed. Taiyou smirked.

* * *

**AN- OHOHOHOHOHO~**

**Who else thought of Tourettes Guy when they read "don't talk shit about bananas!" xD I love that bit from Tourretes Guy. "DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT TOTAL!" **

**....What? I felt like writing some smexy yaoi D=  
I haven't written any for this fandom...**

**Plus, you gotta love TaiyouxLen, eh? Eh?....I'm fail. I know.**


	7. Marble Vocaloids

**Seven: Marble Vocaloids  
**_Gakupo dresses up like a monster.....and then a monster dresses up as him_

* * *

"C'mon Rin, it'll be fine."

"No, Len....he's out there..."

"There's no one out there. Here, look." The blonde haired boy slowly pulled open the curtains of the bedroom window. His little sister quickly covered her eyes by pulling the comforter over herself.

"See? No one's here...Rin? Rin, look. It's ok, I promise..." Len prompted, gently pulling the blanket from his sister's figure. Hesitantly, she peered out the window. It was a clear, moonlit night, said orb casting shade after shade of pale light onto the large stretch of land the two siblings called a front yard. She could see the light reflecting off her mother's car parked just outside, only growing dim when one of the few clouds covered over the space kept nightlight. She was more surprised to find nothing staring back at her through the window. Even when she looked on farther, into the acres of forest bordering her family's land. Going from tree to tree, looking for that little speck of white. So many trees. So many...

Rin shivered, looking out at the forest, knowing he was there. Knowing he was watching them at this very moment.

"We shouldn't leave the house at night..." She mumbled. Len took a deep breath.

"Rin..."

"Len, I know you and mother don't believe me about S-..._IT_, but I know what I saw!"

"It's not that I don't believe you, Rin. It's just...you don't have any proof that it's real."

"I think the dissapearances are proof enough."

"That could be anything from running away, to a cult, to a serial killer. You know that. It doesn't have to be him."

"But it is. I saw him. Right outside that window."

"Maybe you should just give him twenty dollars." Len began to laugh. Rin frowned and narrowed her azure eyes. She was not amused. Len had been watching too many internet memes.

"Len, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry." He quickly said, "But listen, this party won't be on for very long, and I just want to go hang out for thirty minutes. Maybe an hour."

"Of course this party has to be on the beach..."

"Isn't it easier that way?" Len raised a brow, "It's just a walk through the woods to the shore.."

"He's _in_ the woods, Len! How many times do I have to explain this!" Rin placed her face into her palms. Len, becoming annoyed, crawled out of the bed and firmly placed his feet on the floor of their bedroom. Without looking back at his sibling he began to dress.

"Alright, Rin, this is the deal. You don't have to come with me, if you don't want to, but I'm going."

"W-what?!"

"I'll be home in an hour at the most."

"Y-you can't leave me here alone!"

"I'm sorry Rin, but even Mother says you need to learn that there's no such thing as Sl-"

"Don't say the name!" Rin quickly covered her ears. Len internally sighed, looking back at her after buttoning his jeans. He felt bad for his little sister. She was so traumatized after seeing that strange man outside their bedroom window a week ago. Ever since that time, Rin had tried everything to cover it up. Curtains, blinds, boards. Though the boards were quickly removed by their mother.

These fears would all be completely rational, if she thought her stalker was a human.

But Len had had enough. All this time he'd been trying to make his dear little sister feel better, but now he wanted to do something on his own time. And she was trying to stop him? No way.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, grabbing a hairbrush from atop the dresser and began to form his short blonde locks into his signature ponytail. Rin watched this for several moments, thinking of any excuse she could think of for her brother to stay home. Fake sick? No, he'd see right through it. Fake fainting? Nah, he'd see that too. Call the police? Now, that would just get her in trouble.

"Alright, Rin," Len said, having finished his hair, "Last chance. You coming or not?"

Rin chewed on her bottom lip. What to do? What to do? She hated the idea of going outside, but absolutely _dreaded_ the thought of being alone in the dark. What was the bigger evil here? Finally she sighed, and pulled the blankets off of her body. Len, feeling victorious, sat on the edge of his bed and patiently waited for her to change into jeans and a T-shirt, and fix the white ribbon into her hair. He only stood when she gave him a worried look that told him she was ready.

"Alright, let's go." He whispered, opening the window.

"We shouldn't even be out this late...." Rin muttered, watching him climb out. He gently set his feet on the porch outside, making sure not to make any unneeded noise. He helped Rin through the window in much the same manner, gently setting her on the ground.

"Mother's asleep. She'll never know." He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and set down the steps of the front porch. Rin stuck closely behind him, her eyes boring into the cluster upon cluster of trees they were nearing. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest she thought that Len might certainly feel it. Or hear it. Her thoughts were filled with chantings of reassurement.

There's no one out there.

He's not real.

Len will protect me.

There's nothing out here.

Len on the other hand, walked calmly, though a bit rushed, toward the trees. His only fear being the one of getting caught out of bed in the middle of the night. If his mother knew that her two fifteen year old children were out of bed at this hour on a Thursday night, she would murder them both. Usually Rin would worry more about this matter, since she was the more daring one, but her fears were undoubtedly focused on something more sinister than her angered mother.

The two soon reached the edge of the forest. The way to the party Len had dragged them out for would be a five minute walk down the path to the beach. He didn't mind this distance, finding it more helpful than a nuisance. He nearly 'kyaaa'd' in pure joy when his school friend Kaito told him about the place. But he was trying to get out of that shouta phase...It wasn't working, but he was trying.

As they neared the trees, Rin's pace began to slow gradually, until Len was practically dragging her along. He noticed this of course, but said nothing, keeping a firm grip on her hand. He could feel her fingers trembling against his, and knew that she must be horrified at the idea of venturing into these woods, but still he trudged forward into the dark forest. At some point in time the fog around the area had dramatically picked up, but living near the ocean it was a normal thing to have heavy fog. Only Rin took notice of how the fog gave a dark ambience about the air. Len was completely oblivious.

The dead, and fallen leaves made soft crunching noises beneath their feet as the two siblings traveled into the forest. Twigs snapped caused both by the twins and by some other source at different points in the forest. Rin picked up her pace, sticking as close as possible to her brother, every sound she heard making her jump and look around wildly for the source. Len ignored this behavior, giving more of his attention to high roots that needed to be stepped over, or branches that needed to be held out of the way as they passed. If he didn't pay attention to every aspect of the forest, someone would get hurt. Or worse they could get lost. But he knew these woods rather well, having played here as a child with his sister.

"Half-way there...." He mumbled as they reached the half mark of the trail, noted by a small red flag. Already he could hear the pounding music coming from the teen covered shore nearby.

"Let's just hurry..." Rin replied, letting her brother continue to pull her along. She was beginning to feel a little less frightened, but not so stupid as to drop her guard completely. "You promise we'll stay for just an hour, right Len?"

"Yeah. Just an hour and then we'll go home."

"Promise me?"

"Yes, Rin, I promise." He sent her a reassuring grin, but she only sighed. They were going to be tired for school in the morning.

But they continued down the man-made path toward the beach. The knots in the girl's stomach were loosening gradually as they neared closer to the sound of people. Other people made you feel better when you're afraid. No one...or no _thing_ would ever dare to attack in a large crowd....unless they were stupid....or very powerful. Rin hoped her stalker was neither of these things.

But he could surprise her.

Ever since a week before, when she'd first seen that...creature at her window, staring at her with eyes that weren't there, she'd seen him everywhere ever since. At home, at school, on the street, in stores, at her friends house. He'd always just stood there, looking at her. Watching her every move. She'd tried telling her mother, her brother, her friends..but no one seemed to believe her. Len's two friends Gakupo, and Kaito would only tease her about it until she either punched one of them, or Len told them off for upsetting her.

A girl by the name of Megpoid Gumi, one of Rin's few friends, had been the only one who had truley believed her. But now she was gone. Missing since a few days ago. A lot of kids went missing in the past few days actually. But now Rin's only comfort in knowing she wasn't crazy was gone, probably taken by the very thing they sought to get rid of.

This only made Rin absolutely positive that she wasn't crazy.

"Wait, Len....Did you hear that?" Rin stopped, tugging on her brother's hand to bring him to a halt as well. Len opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. He listened for a moment.

"I didn't hear anything." He sighed, feeling they should be hurrying toward the shore.

"No, there it is again....A footstep..."

"It's probably just an animal-" He froze as the sound hit his ears. It was leaves crunching. Whatever was applying pressure to them....sounded heavy. Like...boots. Definitely not an animal.

"You hear it?" Rin asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Shhh." Len held up a finger, listening more closely to the noises around him. More sounds were coming forth, as if they knew they had been spotted. Shuffling. Scraping. Footsteps. Laughing. It sounded like the sounds were surrounding them from every direction. The knots were tightening again. Her body began to shake so violently, Len pulled her closer in a protective embrace.

"You see? It's him, I know it." Rin whispered heavily against his neck.

"Who's out there?! Show yourself!" Len shouted, his voice echoing through the trees. Rin flinched at his sudden outburst. From the trees came the sound of deep, and low laughter. Len's heart picked up speed at the sound, his sister shivering in his arms.

"T-this isn't funny!" He shouted into the darkness. Hearing a rustling from behind her sibling, Rin lifted her eyes to gaze over his shoulder. That's when she saw it. That horrible shape of white behind a pitch black tie. The suit. The bald, faceless head. Standing just in front of her.

She screamed, pushing away from the embrace of her twin. Landing on the forest floor, she scrambled backwards, dirtying her clothes and scraping her legs.

"Rin wha-"

"RAAAAAWR!" Len jumped dramatically as the suited figure behind him shouted and began to wave it's arms around almost blindly.

"I am the Slender Maaaaaan....Give me twenty dollaaaaars." The figure moaned, causing a couple of giggles to come from the trees around them. Len's fear quickly became anger as he shoved the figure roughly. The figure only laughed and pulled off his mask to reveal a mass of violet locks and a stupid smirk.

"Gakupo, you _asshole_. You scared the _shit_ out of us!" Len shouted.

"Relax, man, just a little joke." Gakupo replied, still shaking with laughter.

"You should have seen your faces!" Another voice joined as a blue haired teen came out from behind the trunk of a tree. Kaito wiped a tear from his blue eyes caused by the humor he found in scaring the twins half to death.

"It's not funny..." Len mumbled, turning to help his sister off the ground. He couldn't help but notice how hard she was still shivering, or how tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Rin?" He asked, hesitantly. She merely shook her head and wiped her face.

"Can we go home now?" She whispered.

"Aw, come on! It was just a little joke!" Gakupo said, pulling the suits tie lose from around his neck.

"That doesn't matter, man, you _know_ it's not funny!" Len roared. "Is that the only reason you even invited us?"

"Nah, man, you can still come to the party if you want.....We just thought we'd have a little fun."

"I should kick both your asses."

"Dude, calm down."

"Len.." Rin tugged on his sleeve a little, "Can we _please_ go home now?" Len shrugged her off, failing to see how anxious she appeared suddenly.

"Don't pull crap like that and tell me to calm down when I get angry. You two are going too far! How many times are you going keep torturing Rin for what she saw?"

"Dude, it's funny. Slender Man isn't even real! She's been on the forums too much." Kaito held up his hands.

"That doesn't matter. You still don't need to keep bullshitting around like this! You see how bad you scared her?"

"Len..." Rin tried again, her eyes glued to the forest. Her teeth were chattering in her mouth, her knees buckling, heart threatening to pound out of her chest.

"Just a minute, Rin." Len said gently enough before whirling back on his so called friends.

"Sorry. We just thought it would be a good laugh." Gakupo said, scratching his head in an ashamed fashion.

"Maybe if you spotted him a twenty, he would have gone away. Or maybe she shouldn't have been wifin' in the club." Kaito laughed, having no shame for his actions. "He just wants you to spot him a twenty until the next pay day. Don't be a dick."

"You're the dick around here. Both of you." Len mumbled angrily, sending his best glare toward the two other males. As the three continued to argue, Rin continued to tug and pull at Len's clothing, trying her hardest to capture his attention. Her attention, however, was drawn by the ominous figure standing not even a few yards away. This time there was no sinister laughter, no rustling of someone trying to hide...No intention to hide. It merely stood there. Nine feet tall. Long arms left dangling at it's thin sides. The black suit and tie reflecting in the moonlight and the white undershirt looking spotless. That faceless form looking in her direction, but without any expression....or eyes...or mouth. Just simply that pale, milky skin.

It was him.

The thing that had haunted her so relentlessly the past week. He was there, and only she was seeing it.

"L-Len...please..." She tried, merely whispering. Len, again shrugged her off as he continued to explain to the others how bad of an ass kicking they were to receive the following morning.

Rin watched in horror as the tall, slender thing raised it's left arm, holding out it's pointed fingers to her, as if he was a gentleman requesting her hand. It's spider like limbs slowly were penetrating through it's back, coming around to reach out toward her as well. It's arm began to stretch. Inching closer and closer, reaching out to her. But she wasn't going to give herself over to it's false sense of comfort.

"Len!" She shouted finally, never tearing her eyes from the figure.

"Alright, fine. We can go home now...." He replied, gently stroking her now dirty hair. He shot one final glare at the two teens before turning both his sister and himself around back towards home. As Rin turned, her visage of the figure dissolved, and when she finally found the spot he had been standing, he was gone. There was no man in a suit. No man without a face. No man reaching out for her. Just fog, and trees. As much as this should have relieved her, it only made her anxiety worsen with the thought that now she had no idea where he was. Or what he was doing.

Gakupo and Kaito watched as the twins both angry and paranoid departed the forest. Once they were cleary out of earshot, they solemly looked at one another before busting up in a fit of laughter.

"Oh God, their faces when you shouted!" Kaito managed, holding his stomach.

"I know! And I swear Len's voice cracked when you laughed like that!" Gakupo said.

" 'Rawwr I am the Slender Man!' " Kaito mocked Gakupo's previous act, waving his arms around dramatically.

"Dude, if she gave me a twenty I would have left her alone." Gakupo snickered, causing another roar of laughter from the bluenette.

"It can't be helped. Rin's gotta learn what's real and what's not. I mean, c'mon....Slender Man? She seriously believes that crap?"

"I know. It's just some old fart in a suit." Gakupo looked at his own outfit in disgust. It was feeling very uncomfortable with his normal clothes stuffed underneath it.

"And a mask." Kaito chimed, holding up the blank mask the two had used.

"And stilts."

"Or a height problem."

"...I'm gonna go with stilts."

"Whatever....we should head back to the beach. And take off that monkey suit."

"Yeah I-" Gakupo paused, hearing the crunch of leaves under feet. Seeing that neither of them had picked up a habit of shuffling he could only assume something else was listening to their conversation. Kaito seemed to hear it as well, quickly snapping his eyes to peer over his shoulder.

"Len?" He called. There was no answer. Only the pounding beat from the nearby shore. "If you're trying to scare us, it's not going to work!"

"He was really pissed..."

"Yeah, he's just being a little prick. He'll think it's hilarious tomorrow."

"You think? We scared the crap out of Rin...I doubt he thinks that's funny."

"Those two are like a couple sometimes...."

Again he paused as another noise let itself be heard in the trees. A sort of scraping sound.

"You're not gonna scare us that easily, Len." Kaito called with a stupid smirk on his face. Gakupo shook his head as he removed the suit's jacket from his shoulders. He slung it over his shoulder, watching as his blue haired companion darted from tree to tree searching for the source of all the strange noises. Gakupo rolled his eyes, figuring it to be some sort of animal rather than their blonde haired friend.

"If you don't hurry, I'm going to leave you here." He mumbled as Kaito peered behind yet another tree. Kaito either chose to ignore him or didn't hear him at all, for he darted for another thick trunk and circled it.

"Len's long gone. It's just a squirrel or something. C'mon dude, I gotta get back to Luka before she lea- OOF!" Gakupo cursed loudly as he was suddenly shoved to the forest floor. Hard. Lifting his face from the dirt he opened his mouth to begin to shout at the other boy, thinking he had pushed him, but instead his eyes met with a rather odd visage. Shoes. Large, black, shiny shoes. Those shoes were connected to a black pair of pants. His moving steadily upward he discovered the pants were layered over by a black jacket matching his own that had dropped from his shoulder onto the ground. Still higher was a tie tucked into the jacket over a white undershirt. As his eyes met the face connected to the shirt and tie, his face dramatically paled.

"Dude, he's totally screwing with us! I mean, c'mon....hiding in the trees like this is totally not-......Gakupo?" Kaito paused in his search, noticing that the violet haired teen was no longer where he left him. All that was here was his suit's jacket, left abandoned on the ground. Kaito's brows furrowed as he realized he'd been ditched. But how'd he run off so fast like that?

"Hey! Where'd you go?! Gakupo?!" Kaito called into the fog, recieving only his own echo as a reply. With a heavy sigh he scratched the back of his blue head.

"Freakin' ass.....Leaving me in the woods like this. He knows I have no sense of direction. Some friend he is.." Kaito mumbled to himself as he walked toward the fallen jacket. He picked it up, dusting it off with his free hand. Gazing at the black article of clothing he began to laugh, thinking of the joke that was the Slender Man. He never believed in any of that crap, no matter how many people claimed to have seen him. Especially Rin who droned on and on about it until he was ready to puke. Too much time on the horror forums only led to people getting paranoid. Like a supernatural version of hypochondria.

He slung the jacket over his shoulder and shoved his other hand into his pocket before beginning to trudge back toward the beach. He had no idea if he was moving in the right direction, but it sounded like the music was getting louder as he moved on. So he kept a steady path, hoping that for once he had chosen the right one.

But pretty soon he began to feel that something wasn't right. That he was missing something, or he was forgetting something. He felt cold chills itching up and down his spine, and his breath became visible as the once hot and humid air began to drop in temperature. That was odd. It was almost summer. Hot shouldn't go to cold so fast. The only source of heat was the jacket over his shoulder, and a constant puff of warm air that hit the back of his neck. Like someone standing....walking behind him and breathing down on him. In fact he turned around several times to make sure no one was there, but there was never anything odd that he could see.

He began to pick up the pace, feeling he needed to hurry toward the crowd of people waiting for him on the shore. That's when the sounds from the forest began to explode once more. Scraping, rustling, stomping, breathing, scratching, crunching.....giggling. Semi-high pitched giggles coming from the trees as the cold wind blew through their leaves, making it seems as though they were the ones shaking with laughter. He was beginning to freak out at this point as the crunching and rustling were becoming louder. As if he were being followed. But every time he turned around there would be only the fog and ground he had put behind him. He could feel more than see the thing slithering through the grounds, following him.

He started to run. Ignore the cold air beating at your face and lungs. Ignore the fact that roots keep trying to trip you up. Do not look behind you again. Just run. His mind was screaming all these things, though another part of it was telling him that Rin's paranoia was rubbing off on him and he was being an idiot. He ignored that part, and simply darted through the trees, his lungs burning, his heart racing.

Until he ran face first into something solid. He toppled backward onto the dirt, his breath hitting him, trying to catch up with him as he sat on the ground. His eyes snapped open to find what he had run into, and he nearly laughed with relief. He'd recognize that mass of purple hair anywhere.

"Gakupo, you jerk...." He grinned, pushing himself up, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" With a chuckle, Kaito let his hand fall onto his friend's shoulder. But Gakupo gave no reply. He didn't even look up from the ground he was currently facing. Kaito's smile faltered slightly in the silence.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked shakily, still trying to recover his breath. Again he got no reply. Kaito shook his friend a little, trying to get him to look up at him, but he merely stood there, staring at the ground. Finally becoming agitated, Kaito shoved him causing his limp head to topple back. The bluenette shouted, jumping back from the other teen.

"D-dear God...." He whispered, staring at where Gakupo's face should have been. It looked as though someone...or something had torn it off. The only reason the boy was still on his feet was because of some odd looking brach acting as a hook onto his clothes. Like he was some sort of bait. The front of his clothes were absolutely _drenched_ in fresh blood.

His body trembling in absolute terror, Kaito felt nausea hit him like a truck. He swallowed several times, attempting to keep anything from rising from his stomach into his throat, beginning to take slow steps backward. He wanted nothing more than to leave the presence of the decaying corpse that was his best friend hanging before him, but the fear racking through his body would allow him no more than a slow pace. When finally he was able to turn himself around, away from the macabre sight, he was slightly annoyed to realize he'd run face first into another object, but this time not hard enough to cause him to fall over. Instead he was simply frozen against it.

It felt...soft...

Like cloth.

Instantly he knew whatever this was wasn't going to be good.

But he cracked open his eyes, and trailed up the tall figure blocking his path. He couldn't help but notice how clean this person's suit looked. When he reached the face, he nearly fainted as he found that instead of the other person, he was looking directly at the ripped remains of Gakupo's face. It was plastered on top of the real face like some sort of sick mask. It was so bloody, and beginning to peel off a little around the edges. Through the eye and mouth holes Kaito couldn't see traces of the other person's facial features. It had no face. The tall creature slowly raised it's arms, pulling the boy into an embrace that felt like ice.

He screamed.

And over the music at the shore, none of the other teens would ever hear that scream. They would go on with their party, some of them wondering where two certain guests had run off to, but never bothered to look for them. Even when they started for home, no one else ever experienced any noises, or sights that Kaito had while trying to find his way back.

No.

Only one person had heard that blood chilling scream, and that was one Rin Kagamine.

She and Len had made it back home fine enough. Still a bit shaken, but relieved to be somewhere safe. They had both gone right back to bed where they should be on this night, but of course Rin had a bit more trouble sleeping than her brother. So she had asked if he would sleep in her bed with her for the night. Being the good brother he was, he agreed.

So it was hard not to wake him up when she suddenly sprang into a sitting position in her bed. Len stirred a bit, but only fell back asleep a moment later. Rin's ears were filled with the echo of the blue haired boy's terror. Normally her mind would have told her that she was dreaming. Go back to sleep. Everything's fine.

But now that the curtain had been lifted on her eyes she knew exactly what was happening. She could feel it in her heart.

Hesitantly the girl let her azure eyes drift to her window. The curtains were still open from when they had snuck out revealing the night as well as a skinny looking figure standing near the trees. No sooner had she blinked when it was suddenly at her window, the long, bony fingers of it's left hand raised to press against the window in a light tap. And then another. And another. The sound alone threatened to drive her insane.

Facing the symptoms of her fear once more, she turned her back to the window, and the tapping creature, and instead snuggled up to her brother and tried her best to ignore it. It was hours she just withstood it, not daring to even move under the watch of the thing. The tapping grew more and more forceful as time passed. She was finally able to fall asleep due to pure exhaustion but even after her eyes firmly closed and her breathing became deep and even, the room was still filled with the constant sound.

_Tap..tap..tap..tap..tap..tap..tap..tap...Crack._

* * *

**An-**

**Dude, I've been really obsessed with Slender Man lately. **

**If you don't know who he is, you're lame D=  
Just kidding, he's not all that popular....yet.  
But he will be.**

**So you know, I know Slendy's main purpose isn't to steal faces. I just wanted it to be kind of humorous since Gaku dressed up as him and was making fun of him so Slendy dresses up as Gaku in revenge....sort of.**

**Wasn't sure if anyone would get that....**


	8. All Better

_**An- **_**What is this? I don't even.....**

**Spell checker's not working so expect some errors :3**

* * *

**Eight: All Better  
**_Kisses can make any pain go away_

* * *

_Age- 1_

"Rin! Len! Come to Mommy!"

The two young toddlers averted their gaze from their toys momentarily to find their mother waiting for them in the living room adjacent to the kitchen they were currently playing in. The woman had a gentle smile on her face, her arms stretched out toward her beautiful children. Hearing her mother's call, Rin instantly had a grin on her chubby, baby face. She knew that when her mother called, it was only to shower her with love and the attention that all babies her age craved. Len, however, stared longingly at the block tower he and his sister were currently building. Given a choice he would rather finish it, and be praised for it when his mother found how perfect it looked.

Rin lifted herself slowly off the ground and into a standing position, being careful not to lose her balance. They were both still new to this walking thing and hadn't gotten it down quite yet. Len was especially clumsy. The boy watched his sister turn and head toward the woman waiting in the next room. Not wanting to be left alone, he pulled himself up as well, slowly but surely. When he heard his mother gasp and a loud thud, he snapped his blonde head in Rin's direction so fast that he nearly toppled over. It seems that the little girl had underestimated her walk, tripping over a stray block and landing onto the floor on her stomach. Being the good child that he was, Len felt no need to laugh at her misfortune as others his age would surely do, and instead toddled after her in a baby's version of a run.

"Oh, Rin, are you alright?" Their mother quickly walked to her daughter, beaten only by Len who toddled over to her first. As the woman helped Rin sit back up, Len let himself plop beside her.

"Otay, Win?" He asked in the slurred language of baby talk. The girl sniffed in response, tears welling in her blue eyes, and looking ready to burst into tears at any minute. Her mother gently stroked her hair, trying to sooth her. Len was busy taking notice of how Rin held onto her arm so tightly. He knocked her hand away, discovering a small red splotch on her elbow where she had fallen on it onto the hardwood floor. Rin watched him cautiously, and then made a small sound of surprise when the baby boy suddenly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the red mark.

"Dere," He said, grinning at her, "All better." The tears that had built up in Rin's eyes now spilled over onto her cheeks, but instead of a cry, a giggle left her mouth as she smiled and nodded.

* * *

_Age -5_

"You can't catch me, Len! You've gotta be faster than this!" Rin taunted as she practically hurdled over the diving board of the family pool.

"Come back here!"

"No way! It's tag! You've gotta get me!" She giggled, sending a small glance over her shoulder at the boy chasing after her, and steadily gaining on her. Len growled, pushing himself to run faster after his sister. He abosultely _hated_ being 'it' when they played tag. Hated it with an undying passion that no one will ever understand. Rin cheated somehow, he knew it. He was always 'it' first. That was no coincidence.

As the girl rounded around a rose bush, Len simply jumped through it in a chance to catch up. He stretched out his arm ready to infect his sibling with the torture that was being 'it,' but he swiped, and missed. So close! Rin turned to run backwards, sticking her tongue out at him in a mocking gesture, and he flushed with frustration. Picking up his speed once more, he eyed Rin's next path, rounding around the pool once again, her tennis shoes making sharp stomping sounds on the cement border.

Len followed closely behind, moving from the grassy lawn to the cement with a jump. Determined not to lose again, he kept a close watch on Rin's feet, making observations to help determine her next direction. As she reached the diving board she again, began a jump over it. But this time, her foot caught on the side, causing her to stumble to regain her blanace. Len smiled, seeing a chance to both tag her, and possible make her stumble into the pool. So before she could recover from her temporary loss of balance he made a quick and stupid decision.

He dove. Right over the board toward his unsuspecting target. Unfortunately for him, Rin had already fixed her footing and took off again just as he reached for her. With no one to break his fall, the boy made a straight path into the cement, using his hands and knees to save his head from meeting the hard stone.

Hearing his sharp cry of pain, Rin halted and spun on her heel.

"Len! Are you ok?" She asked as he clutched onto his bleeding knee.

"No...It really hurts." He hissed, tears of pain forming in the corner of his eyes, but being held back. If there was anything Len hated more than being 'it' than it had to be crying. Big boys shouldn't cry.

"C'mon, we need Mama to help it." Rin said, holding out her hands to help him off the ground. Reluctant to remove the pressure from his knee, he placed his hands in hers and allowed her to help him up. The blonde female slung his arm over her shoulder to help him walk back to the house, seeing as he couldn't do it himself without limping. It seems he'd scraped both of his knees up, and looking at his hand in hers Rin could see the cuts there too.

"Mama!" Rin called as she kicked open the back door of her home.

"Rin, how many times have I told you not to kick the doors...." The woman sighed from her place in the kitchen.

"Len fell down. He's bleeding." This captured her attention. She departed the kitchen and raced into the downstairs bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit she had cleverly purchased after she discovered how clumsy her children actually were. Heading back into the living room she picked up her son and brought him to sit on the kitchen counter.

"What happened this time?"

"Tripped."

"Geez, what am I going to do with you, Len?"

"He's so clumsy!"

"Shutup, Rin!"

"Don't tell your sister to shutup."

"Sorry, Mama..." The woman quickly cleaned out his wounds, and placed large bandages over both knees, and wrapped his left hand. When satisfied with her work she placed him on the floor and told the two to go play inside for awhile. So, settling with a simple board game, the twins set up in their room ready to stay for a while. But as Len took his turn with the game, picking up the dice and tossing it back onto the cardboard stage, Rin couldn't help but stare at his bandages.

"Hey, Len?"

"What?"

"Do they hurt?"

"Do what hurt?"

"Your owies.."

"Oh, um....yeah, a little." Rin frowned before moving the game board aside and crawling over to her brother. She leaned down and kissed both his knees and then taking his hand in her own, kissed that too.

"There, all better?" She asked. Len stared at her for a moment before laughing a bit.

"Yeah," he said, "All better."

* * *

_Age- 9_

"Rin! Be careful! Teacher might see!"

"C'mon Len! It's not so bad up here." Rin clutched onto the trunk of the tree she was climbing, using random twigs and branches to hoist herself up onto one of the thicker branches up top. The tree wasn't all that high, but it was high enough to make Len, who remained on the ground, panic. His sister was always climbing the trees on the playground at their school. She got in trouble for it regularly by scouting teachers. But Len worried for her safety. He never wanted anything to do with the trees, being afraid of heights. So for the same reasons he didn't like the idea of her up there either. One wrong step and she could fall and break her neck.

"I-I'll stay down here, thanks."

"You're such a chicken. Aren't you supposed to be a man?" Rin taunted, waving at him from her position on a branch. She stood with complete balance, holding onto the trunk with one hand. Len fumed at having his masculinity questioned, but it still didn't make him forget what could happen should his dear sibling fall. If she fell, she would break her neck and die, and if she died, the boy had no idea what he would do. He and Rin were like two halves of the same person; they were twins after all. If he lost her, that meant losing half of himself.

This was the way he thought.

"Hey, I think I can see our house from up here!" Rin called, making imaginary binoculars with her hands, looking like the captain of a ship in the crows nest.

"Please, come down now. You're going to get-"

"Rin Kagamine! You get down here this instant!" One of the scouting teachers shouted as he spotted the mischeivious girl at her post. She pouted, realizing her fun for the day was over.

"But I'm not hurting anything!" She argued.

"I don't care! You get your feet back on the ground, right now!" He said strictly, coming to stand by the male Kagamine as they both waited for her descent.

"But-!"

"Now!"

Rin sighed, puffing up her cheeks in a pout before sliding her foot down off the thicker branch and onto a knot on the tree. But of course, being that she was Rin Kagamine, one of the clumsy and unlucky duo that were the Kagamine twins, the knot snapped, sending her falling straight to the ground with no chance of stopping.

"Rin!" Len shouted, rushing toward the screaming girl before she could hit the ground. With a loud thud and several groans of pain, Len managed to dive just beneath the spot where she would fall, causing her to land instead on the boy himself. But even with the soft cushiony break in the fall, her arm still missed the boy beneath her, hitting the ground with a loud 'snap.'

It was quiet for a moment before the pain began to register. Rin screamed as she held her now broken arm to her chest, tears flowing freely from her eyes. The teacher, knowing exactly what was wrong, picked the girl up off of the ground, letting Len get to his feet, and began to carry her toward the school. Len followed loyally, not caring one bit about the pain he felt in his back, head, and shoulders.

Rin was brought to the nurses office, and Len sat in one of the plush chairs in the room, watching and waiting patiently as the nurse put his sister's arm in a sling and told her to wait on the examination chair while she called their mother. When the woman had left the room, Len lifted himself up from the chair, wincing as pain shot through his spine. But he ignored it, focused more on the quiet sobs of his twin as she stared at her arm.

"I told you this would happen." He said in a tone that was neither mocking or in a 'I told you so' manner. Rin sniffed and lifted her head to glare at him for a moment, but then her expression softened as more sobs left her throat.

"S-sorry..." She mumbled. Well, what a surprise. Rin apologizing? How odd. Len again ignored the pain in his body as he crawled up onto the chair, next to her, and patted her head. He was careful not to mess up the pretty white ribbon she had recently begun to wear in it, after Len had bought it for her as a gift.

"Hey, Rin?"

"What?"

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you mean? Of course it hurts, idiot. It's broken after all." Rin mumbled between sniffs. Then without hesitation, the boy carefully moved the cloth of the sling to the side, revealing a bit of the broken limb. He knew that once their mother arrived, they would go to the hospital where a cast would be placed over it, and he wouldn't get to do this after that. Being careful as to not move her arm at all, he quickly kissed the bruised section of arm before correcting the sling.

"There," he mumbled, "it may hurt now, but soon it'll be all better." He said calmly, with a soft blush at the surprised look the girl gave him. It wasn't surprise at his action but more surprise that he hadn't managed to hurt it at all.

With another sniff, Rin nodded.

"Yeah, once your 'medicine' sets it....it'll be all better."

* * *

_Age- 11_

"Go team!"

"You can do it!"

"C'mon, Len! Hit it outta the park!"

Len adjusted his helmet as he turned, looking through the chainlink fence at the small set of bleachers where a handful of parents and other children sat and cheered for their local baseball team. Even with all the other voices shouting over each other, he could always pick out the one cheering for him. He grinned and flashed a peace sign at a blonde girl sitting in the front of the crowd, who in turn winked and gave him a thumbs up.

It wasn't his turn to bat yet, but he was on deck, waiting beside the dugout. He fiddled with the metal bat in his hands as he watched the current batter. The only boy on the team who wore glasses, and the only boy other than Len who wore his hair in a ponytail.

"Alright, Ted! You got this no problem!" A girl named Teto shouted from behind the fence. Len could see the smirk on Ted's face as he readied his stance. The red-haired teen wasn't a very good hitter, but when he did score one it usually went straight out of the park. All they needed was that one little miracle to win this game. And if he couldn't do it....it was up to Len.

The pitcher, a blue-haired boy that looked like he had no business playing sports, reeled back and threw the first ball.

"Strike one!" The umpire called as Ted swung and missed. The red-head shrugged it off, reclaiming his batting stance.

"Strike two!" He called again as another pitch shot by into the catcher's mitt.

"Boo! Umpire, what game are you watching?" Teto shouted, her bubbly voice taking away from the threatning tone she was going for. Len began to feel nervous, not wanting the pressure of the winning hit on him. He silently prayed for Ted to get a hit. He sighed and pulled off his helmet, wiping away some sweat that had formed beneath his bangs.

"Go on, Kaito! One more and this losers out!" A member of the opposing team shouted from his post at first base. Kaito nodded and readied the ball in his hand. He pulled back and threw for a third time.

"CRACK!"

The sound of the bat hitting the ball echoed through the small diamond, and instantly many began to either feel elated, or discouraged. Len, however, had no time to feel anything before the small ball colided with his face.

Ted had managed to hit a foul ball, sent right at the helmet-less Len, who had no chance to see it coming. He was sent to the ground, his head throbbing and his face scrunched in pain. His palms flew to his forehead, clutching and applying as much pressure as he could to relieve the throbbing pain.

"Len!"

"Dude, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

Instantly the blonde boy was surrounded by his team mates. One of them knelt down and helped him to sit up through the blinding pain.

"Clumsy Kagamine strikes again!" Someone shouted, sending a fit of giggles through the small cluster.

"Outta my way! Move it!" Len cracked open one eye, peering beneath the palm of his hand, as the coach approached her wounded player. A tall woman with silvery hair, (and Len would notice a rather large bust size) knelt down in front of the boy.

"Are you alright, Len?"

"Ah...My head's spinning." He replied.

"If it were a foul hit by anyone other than Ted it would be fine."

"Aheh...my bad?" Ted said nervously.

"C'mon, Kagamine, you're sitting out for now." The woman pulled Len to his feet and helped him back to the dugout where she sat him down and then returned to the feild. Len sat there for a few minutes, hissing in pain, before he suddenly felt cold pressure against his hands. He jumped and opened his eyes to see Rin sitting next to him.

"Move your hands." She ordered, and he did so, allowing her to press a small bag of ice against his forehead. He went to hold the bag himself, but was knocked away by the girl.

"I'll do it." She mumbled. Len sighed.

"Should have known that would happen." He said, and Rin smiled softly.

"Well if the ball didn't hit you, something worse might have happened. You know how we attract pain and danger."

"Yeah yeah. That's the reason they gave us that stupid nickname."

"I dunno. It's kind of got a nice ring to it."

"You're such a weirdo, Rin." Len laughed, and winced as more throbbing pain shot through his skull. Rin frowned, seeing his pain.

"Hey, Len?"

"Hm?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Ah, yeah. It'll probably leave a huge bruise." He sighed, and opened his eyes as Rin removed the ice from his skin. Instead she replaced it with her lips, giving the spot her traditional 'medicine' before placing the ice back on. She made it quick so Len's team mates wouldn't see and make fun of him later.

"There....all better." She whispered.

* * *

_Age- 15_

"I'm home..."

"Welcome home." Len said as he flipped a page of his book. He heard the front door shut and the shuffling of his sister's feet as she dragged them across the carpet. Her bag was thrown into the empty chair next to the couch rather roughly, and taking notice of this Len looked up from his novel to glance at her.

Rin had a far-off, distant look on her face. One that screamed that something was troubling her. Len slowly shut his book.

"How was your day?" He asked. The boy wouldn't know anything about school life that day, having to stay home to get a cast off of his recently broken ankle. He was just greatful he could see his foot again.

"Fine." Rin sighed, and continued on to her room. As the door shut, the male Kagamine bit down on his lip, having a silent debate with himself on whether or not to follow her. Something was obviously eating at her, and he hated seeing her when she was so down. So, with a deep breath, he lifted himself from the couch and traveled into the hall, stopping only when he reached the door marked with a large letter R. He rapped his knuckles against the wood, calling for his sister.

"Come in." Came a monotone, and slightly muffled reply. Len pushed open the door, and looked around the room, finding Rin face first in one of her pillows on the bed. Now he was positive something was wrong.

"Rin.....is there something wrong?" He asked, shutting her door behind him. She replied with something muffled by the pillow, but shook her head no.

"C'mon, Rin, tell the truth." Len said sternly. He watched her take a deep breath before lifting her face off of the pillow.

"It's Mikuo..." She mumbled. Len scowled and rolled his eyes. Mikuo. As in Mikuo Hatsune. Rin's boyfriend of two months and official douche bag. Len absolutely hated the teal haired male, mostly because of him dating his sister.....Rin was definitely too good for him.

"Did you two have another fight?"

"Kind of...."

"Want to talk about it?" Len took a seat on the edge of her bed as Rin slowly sat up to allow him room. She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it and nodded. He waited a long moment before she finally opened her mouth to speak again.

"I was going to lunch today....." She began, pausing once more.

"Uh-huh."

"A-and I walked by the s-storage room. Y-you know, next to the girl's bathroom?"

"Yes?"

"A-and I saw the door move a few times. So I opened it, thinking maybe Kaito had locked himself in again. Like he did those other times....."

"Yes, I'm aware of his stupidity."

"So I opened it.....and Mikuo fell out.....Lying on top of some girl. And he looks at me, a-and s-says.....'It's not what it looks like.' B-but....I...." She stopped again, letting her chin hit her chest. Without missing a beat, her brother wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and gently petting her golden locks. Rin gave in, clutching the fabric of his T-shirt and letting tears freely pour from her eyes.

"Rin, I'm so sorry....." Len mumbled against her hair, "Does it hurt?"

"B-badly...." She sobbed, "My heart feels l-like it w-will e-explode...." Slowly her face lifted as Len pulled her head back up, his hands cupping her face. Taking his time he kissed her tears away, then her eyelids, and then leaned down to kiss the place on her chest above her heart. Then, oblivious to her blushing face, he rested his forehead against hers and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'll make it all better." He promised.

* * *

"Where is he?" Rin asked with a sigh as she stepped into the make-shift nurses station.

"You should be in class." The woman replied, turning the page in a magazine.

"It's lunch time, Nurse Megurine. Otherwise, I'd have a pass." The pink haired nurse sighed with a soft smile.

"Touche, Ms. Kagamine. He's in the back. I swear you two are here more than I am." She chuckled as she went back to her magazine. Rin thanked her and went back into the next room where a bed had been placed for sick or injured students waiting for their parents to come get them. The boy currently lying in it was one belonging to the second category. With his school shirt discarded, one could clearly see the cuts, bruises, and scratches all over his body. As the female entered, she closed the door softly behind her and set the two bento boxes she'd brought with her on the counter.

"You're such an idiot. You know that?" She sighed, opening up one of the boxes.

"Idiot? I just wanted to make you feel better."

"And how can I feel better when your covered in bruises?" She snapped, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. Len gave her a guilty look, scratching the back of his head as he sat up.

"I...didn't think of it that way..."

"Which is why you're an idiot.....Here, your lunch." She mumbled, handing him the open bento. He took it, picking up the set of chopsticks and breaking them.

"Well.....I at least made an impression on him."

"You didn't need to start a fight with him." Rin took a seat in the visitor's chair and she opened her box as well.

"Like hell I didn't!" Len shouted before shoving a piece of egg into his mouth, "That asshole deserved it after what he did to you."

"What Mikuo did was nothing to beat him up over. Given, I wanted to kick that bastard square in the bean bags, but I didn't. You however, go on a freakin' rampage....It's fine. I'll get over the break up....It's not like I was _in love_." Rin mumbled as she took a bite of rice.

"Still, if you date _my_ adorable little sister, you better treat her like a fucking princess." Len said boldly, leaning back against the wall.

"A p-princess? Len, are you _that_ over protective of me?" Rin asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course I am. I don't like seeing you mistreated. So I kicked that bastards ass."

"Well, I'll admitt you got him pretty good.....You at least got to spend second period in here. He had to go home..."

"Damn straight." He nodded. The female stared at her brother, forgetting the food in her hands. Len was oblivious to this, instead practically inhaling the food that had been made for him.

"Well," Rin sighed finally, setting her bento on the nightstand, "You may be an idiot....But you're my idiot. And your idiocy was for my benifet....so....thank you."

"You're welcome." Len grinned, glad she wasn't angry.

"And since you were thinking of my feelings, I'll think about yours and help speed up your recovery."

"Wha-?" He was cut off as Rin placed a kiss on a bruise that was spread out on his cheek. As she pulled back to sit down once again she smiled.

"All better."

* * *

_Age 17-_

"Move over, Rin! Miku is going to win this game!"

"You wish, greeny!"

"For the last time! My hair is not green! It's teal!"

"Whatever, you're still going down." Rin shrugged, controller held tightly in her hands. Her friend, Hatsune Miku (no relation to a certain ex), sat beside her on the blonde's bed, her controller moving wildly as she moved her hands in different directions. They were playing a fighting game, Miku's character currently getting the crap kicked out of it. It drove the tealette absolutely insane. Especially since Rin was a sore loser and an obnoxious winner.

"K.O! Player one wins!" The television announced as Rin gave the finishing blow. She raised her arms in victory, and Miku angrily tossed her controller to the floor.

"I told you I'd win!" Rin taunted, making a face. The leek-loving teen beside her folded her arms across her chest with a pout.

"Whatever! I let you win!" She lied.

"Psh, sure you did." Rin laughed, moving to get up from the bed, "Wanna play a different game?"

But Miku wasn't paying attention. Instead she was staring at Rin's foot that still remained on the bed as the other girl was getting off. Quickly, her teal painted fingers wrapped around the blonde girl's ankle, causing her to trip over air without her other foot. Rin toppled forward, which would have been fine if a certain twin hadn't been opening the door to tell the girls that dinner was ready, and Miku was "welcome to stay if she wants" his mother had said. So with the door open, Rin hit her head against the corner, sending the swinging deathtrap back at Len to hit him in the face.

"...Ow..." Both twins said in unison.

"Geez, you two really are clumsy...." Miku sang, releasing Rin's ankle. The owner of said ankle quickly stood up and glared at her friend who laughed and shrugged in her form of an apology.

"Len, are you ok?" Rin sighed, rubbing her temple where the door had hit. The male pushed open the door the rest of the way, hand clamped over his mouth.

"I dunno," he said, removing his hand, "am I bleeding?"

"Big time." Miku said, being able to see his split lip from her position on the bed.

"Ah, crap.....Sorry." Rin quickly apologized, realizing that his injury was her fault.

"C'mon." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him toward the bathroom, shouting for Miku to go ahead downstairs. Len said nothing as he was dragged into the hallway bathroom and made to sit on the side of the tub as Rin dug around in the medicine cabinet for some pain cream. The family had learned to keep bandages, creams, and disinfectants around the house at all times since the twins were born.

"I really am sorry." Rin mumbled, grabbing a rag and wetting it before pressing it to his bleeding lip.

"Not your fault." He replied, taking the small tube of cream from her hands. He went to squeeze some onto his finger and rub it into the split on his lip, but he was stopped by Rin who grabbed his wrist.

"What?" He asked.

"Idiot, I don't want to taste that." She said.

"E-eh?"

"It's our tradition, isn't it?" She asked with a smile.

"Rin...It's not like I have a cut on my arm or something. You don't have to do this one." Len replied, blushing a tad as he realized where his sibling was going with this. Instead of the relieved expression he was expecting, she frowned.

"It won't heal right if I don't." She argued, causing the male to sigh. Usually the knowledge that his sister wanted to give him her 'healing kiss' made him feel undoubtly happy, but this was the first time either of them had been injured in such an...awkward spot.

"You know, one day it's gotta stop." He sighed, but not wanting this fact to be true.

"Doesn't mean it has to be today."

"...."

".....?"

"Fine. Go ahead." He gave in. It wasn't like he was disgusted by getting kissed by his sibling. The problem was that it had the opposite effect. He absolutely loved it. And just the thought of her lips being on his made him both happy and nervous, and his heart beat wildly in his chest as she leaned forward, her eyes shut. He took a breath and closed his eyes, waiting. Then he felt it, soft lips gently pressing against his in their short kiss of healing. But as she pulled away, he forgot himself and reached out to stop her, holding her face.

"L-Len?" Rin whispered, seeing the strange expression in his eyes as he opened them.

"It's not better yet..." He mumbled. As his intentions became clear to her, Rin blushed heavily, but smiled with a shrug.

"If you say so." She breathed before pressing her lips to his once more. Her heart skipped beats as he kissed her back.

"Rin! Len! Are you coming down or what?" Miku's high voice echoed up the stairs, reaching their ears. They instantly seperated, both of them flushed. It was quiet for one awkward second before Rin giggled and snatched the cream from Len's hands. After a second of toying with it, she managed to get a bit onto the split on his lip.

"That should be more than enough." She said.

"And if it's not?" Len asked slyly.

"I'll take care of it later." She replied with a wink, and fixed herself back into a standing position. Len lifted himself up as well, and as Rin began to head for the door, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"One more thing." He mumbled, turning her head to the side and placing a kiss against her temple where she'd met the door. Then he grinned and released her.

"All better."

* * *

**An- The inspiration for this was really random xD  
I cut my hand the other day while trying to cut up an orange, and I showed my friend who kiss it and told me that it was all better now.**

I just added a side of twincest in there =w=


	9. Caught

**AN- I have a poll on my profile, please go vote :3**

* * *

**Nine: Caught  
**_Len and Kaito are caught in the act...wait..._

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon, and a certain Kagamine was calmly walking down the hall toward the appropriate room. That is until a load groan echoed through the hallway. Bare feet stalled on the carpet, outside the closed door leading to Kaito's room. After a few more moments, brows were raised in surprise as another high pitched moan came muffled from behind the door. Followed by voices.

"Wait, y-you can't..."

"Oh, why can't I?"

"A-aaah~ K-Kaito-nii~" A few shuffles, and sounds of movement. What the hell?

"What's wrong, Len-kun? Is this too much for you?"

"B-b-but what if the others-"

"I don't care what the others say."

"Mngh! K-Kaito-nii..."

The blonde in the hallway shifted uncomfortably at hearing all these things. It figures that they would be heard since the blue-haired adult and the two Kagamines were the only ones home at the moment. But the lone Kagamine decided that it definitely couldn't be what it sounded like. No way would Len be letting Kaito do things to make him sound like-

"A-aangh! D-don't touch me there."

"You know you're liking it."

"Oh, please~!"

"Please, what?" Kaito chuckled darkly.

"I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I...I need you..."

"I thought you'd never ask. I hope your ready for this, Len-kun."

The young Vocaloid in the hallway had finally heard enough, so with a tomato red face, but an annoyed expression, the door was thrust open all the way.

"KAITO-NII, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Len shouted, as he opened the door. Kaito was sitting in the middle of the floor of his bedroom. In one hand he held a small plushie of himself, and in the other one of the male Kagamine. The Len doll had already lost it's shirt and it looked as if the bluenette had been in the process of removing it's pants. The Kaito doll was already completely naked.

Kaito snapped his head up, hearing the slam of his door against the wall. When he saw who was in the doorway, the amused look on his face fell, and the two waiting through a short an awkward silence before Kaito opened his mouth again.

"Ummmmmm..." He looked between the dolls in his hands, and then shoved them behind his back.

Len continued to stare at him with an unamused expression, and a tint of pink on his face. The last thing he'd expected to hear while walking back to his room was Kaito playing a rather naughty game of dolls.

"Well?" Len shouted, wanting an answer.

"Uh," Kaito repeated, pulling out the dolls again, and wiggling them in the air, "S-saucy puppet show?"

Len facepalmed.

"Don't look at me for about month, ok?" He mumbled, before slowly shutting the door, and began down the hall once more. But before he managed to get his own door shut, he couldn't help but hear perverted giggling.

"Now, where were we, Len-kun?"

Len slammed his door shut, and blared his radio for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN- PFFFT  
This is what happens when I watch "Shota Desuyon" and "Shoterella" and want to write KaiLen, but I absolutely dislike KaiLen xD  
So I made it the best I could without making it difficult for myself.**

**If I write Vocaloid yaoi it's prolly gonna be more of TaiLen xD**

**-shot for using OCs-**


	10. Deal

**An- Warning. Contains epic cheezyness.**

* * *

**Ten: Deal  
**_Sometimes inside jokes have the most special of meanings_

* * *

It all started with a joke about an anime. But how many times can you re-use a joke before it loses it's meaning?

1. When Rin invited her best friend Len over to hang out they ended up watching Naruto out of boredom. As they talked about the series and how it was clearly marked for being extremely soft-core yaoi Len began to chuckle and boldly stated: "I'll be your Sasuke if you'll be my Naruto." and winked. It only made the blonde female beside him burst into a fit of giggles before extending her hand out to him and exclaiming "Deal!"

* * *

2. When Len attended one of Rin's many sports clubs, he sat in the back and only watched as she worked her magic with a bow and arrow in archery club. Hitting every mark set before her, she drew the bow with a grace that no other girl on the team seemed to posses. When practice finally dismissed Len approached Rin, telling her that she looked as if she had more skill than the infamous undead priestess Kikyou. Rin only huffed.

"Don't compare me to Kikyou, Len, you know I don't like her. Inu totally belongs with Kagome." Len only shrugged and raised his brow at the sudden grin his friend had.

"What's with that face?" He asked.

"Hey, Len?"

"What?"

"I'll be your Kagome if you'll be my Inuyasha." She said with a laugh. He only grinned and shook his head with a laugh.

"Deal..."

* * *

3. Rin had a habit of going shopping every three weeks. Len had a habit of tagging along. Both had a habit of taking shortcuts to get to different places.

Passing a gaming store with a huge poster of the latest Legend of Zelda game, the two began to debate on which game in the series was the best. Rin thought Twilight Princess. Len argued Ocarina of Time, and as they turned into an alley way (one of their many shortcuts) he stated that Link must be "effin' tired of saving princess Zelda all the time." Rin opened her mouth to agree, but all that came out was a scream as someone grabbed her. The strange man twisted her arm around her back, and lifted a rusted knife to her throat.

"Gimme all ya got 'r the girl dies." He said in a gruff voice.

"You better let Rin go, old man." Len growled. The stranger only gave a laugh and brought the knife closer against her neck.

"The money for your girlfriend, blondie."

Without hesitation Len reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet. Locking eyes with the assailant he held up the item and held it out for the man to grab. Giving a grin full of rotting teeth the man released the whimpering blonde in his hold and shoved her toward the waiting arms of a more trusted male. Without a second thought the man turned and dashed in the opposite direction, giggling like a mad man.

"Rin, are you alright?" Len asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm ok." Rin sighed as she calmed herself, then smiled warmly, "Thanks Len...you really came through for me. Like a knight protecting his princess!"

"Hey, I'll always be your Link if you'll be my Princess." Len said with a bow. Rin giggled.

"Deal, my fair swordsman."

"Great...Now uh...let's get out of here before Gannondorf figures out that my wallet's empty."

* * *

4. Len liked to challenge Rin to various video games. Including one-player games.  
This time it was a challenge of who could defeat Seymour the fastest on Final Fantasy X. Currently Len held the record at 10 minutes and now it was Rin's turn. As she casted elemental protection on her party she swore as Seymour began to summon the dreaded Anima. Shiva time!

As Rin summoned the ice aeon, Len slumped on the couch and stuffed his mouth with a chip.

"You should have used Grand Summon so her Overdrive was ready." He said.

"Hush you." Rin snapped, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Dude, I love this game..."

"Me too. Don't get chip crumbs on the couch."

"How awesome would it be to travel around as a guardian?"

"I dunno...I'd rather be a summoner. "

"You just want to be able to summon the electric unicorn."

"Guilty!" Rin grinned. "I can't help it. It's all cute n' stuff."

"Well then if you're a summoner, I'll be your guardian and we'll go and be effin' awesome and kick Sin's ass." Len crossed his arms and nodded, as if this were really going to happen.

"Hey, I'll be your Yuna anytime, Tidus." Rin gave the boy a wink before looking back at the television. Len chuckled and facepalmed.

* * *

5. Len had a secret. So did Rin.  
Len loved Rin. Rin loved Len.  
Len decided it was high time he manned up and told her. So he called her and told her he wanted to hang out for awhile. Always happy to be in his presence, Rin agreed.

So here they were now, walking in the park, people watching, and talking about video games, and anime, hugging their jackets to themselves to keep warm in the winter evening. The cold even kept the moths from gathering around the light posts lining the sidewalk walkway. Finally Len suggested they sit for a moment as they neared the fountain. More than willing to get off her feet, Rin happily plopped onto the side of the fountain, taking a moment to count how much change had been tossed into it.

"Uh...Hey, Rin can I tell you something...a little serious?" Len asked, as he fumbled with his hoodie's zipper. Rin, who had been playing around with how her breath appeared in the cold weather, turned to her friend and cocked her head to the side.

"Sure, Lenny. What's up?"

The male rolled his eyes at the nickname but flushed as his heart began to race.

"Ok well...the thing is I-...Um...I...I kind of...I mean I li- Well no I mean I lo-...Er...I...uh..." As Len stumbled over his words, a brow slowly rose on Rin's face. Even with the obvious flustered state of her companion, she didn't know what was wrong with him.

"C'mon Len, spit it out!" She said encouragingly patting him on the back. Len took a deep breath before turning to face her. She raised her brows at the serious expresion he suddenly wore.

"Rin...I guess what I'm trying to say i-is..." Len paused as he searched for the words, "I'll be yours...if you'll be mine."

Rin blinked.

"Serious?"

"...Yeah."

Long pause. A sigh from Len as he turned away and mumbled something like "forget it."

"Deal."

"Wha?" He quickly snapped his gaze back to the blonde with a beet red colour splashed across her face. Not to mention the wide grin. She reached over and threaded her fingers with his.

"Deal." She repeated before planting a kiss against his cheek.

* * *

So how many times before it loses it's meaning?

When a joke holds a secret, the meaning lasts forever.


	11. One Word

**Eleven: One word  
**_This one word would determine the rest of my life  
_

* * *

Gently holding my stomach I impatiently watched the small hand of the clock tick. How long had it been since I began watching it? A minute? Two? It felt like forever. The hands inside the device that were shaped as small negi seemed to taunt me and purposfully slow they're movements. Just because they knew how important the following minutes would be for me. As soon as that hand clicked past the large bold number twelve at the head of the circle and alerted that I had to wait no longer. That the answer of my very future would fall upon that very second.

Why was it me that had to sit here and wait? Why was it me that had to sweat, and worry, and bite the teal nail polish off my nails? Why was it I that had to carry on this act in secret in fear of what my sisters would say? What my own mother would say? What my classmates would think of me if the answer came to be the one I didn't ask for.

What would _he_ say?

No. I know exactly what he would say. He would use that beautiful mouth of his to tell me I was no longer needed in his life. He would never stay with me in this part of my life. I understand that now. After all...he got what he wanted from me. All he ever wanted from me. Because I was foolish enough to be clouded by the thought of love between he and I. But the love never came. Just lust.

Every night. He'd come to my bedroom window and knock. I'd let him inside without a second thought and wouldn't even give me time to shut the window again before his lips were on mine. His hands around my waist, slowly trailing down to my hips as our tongues intertwined. And he would pick me up and only set me down when my back was firmly against the matress of my bed.

Do I regret that? Most girls would say yes. But I don't. Because...for a while...I felt what I would like to think as love. His brand of love. And it felt good. GOD it felt amazing. His mouth all over me, his hands tracing patterns on my bare skin. Him claiming me as his over and over again until I was screaming his name.

But that act was all he was in this for. Body. Heart. What's the difference, anyway?

There. The ticking of the clock. Finally drawing a close on the almighty twelve.

I sigh as I sit up from the side of my tub and hestitantly make my way over to the sink. Closing my eyes I take hold of the device that will control my future and pick it up off the counter.

This is it. Whatever the answer is, I musn't hold back from him. Though I know the fate of the hurtful arguments we will have later. Though he'll take my heart that I presented to him and rip it in two. Though he'll probably never be there for me again.

Taking a deep breath, my eyes open and something dropped in my stomach. Wether it was my shock, my disapointment, or...it, I didn't know.

All I knew was that tiny little word staring back up at me. That one word that filled my mind as my hand found itself over my stomach.

'Pregnant.'

* * *

**An- Yeah, ok. So Ura Omote Lovers has been out for like, what? A year? AND THERE'S NO FIC ABOUT IT YET? (I think. I haven't seen one.) So this short little drabble will be for Miku and her new baby.**


	12. Creepy Toast

**Twelve: Creepy Toast  
**_Toast...the most evil of breakfast dishes  
_

* * *

Luka set down her cellphone on the kitchen table where oddly enough Kaito had left a full icecream cone. It was still fresh so it had yet to melt all over the table. She removed her purse from her shoulder and set it on the counter before she began to dig around in the fridge for a bottle of water. She'd just got home from a long day at the recording studio and was well ready to relax. The pinkette nearly jumped out of her new high heels when a peice of toast suddenly popped up from the toaster.

_I guess Miku was making a snack or something...eh...better not let it sit there._ She thought with a swig from her bottled water. She set the water into the fridge once more and reached into the top cabinet above the stove for a single white plate. She picked up the perfectly browned piece of toast and set in on the plate before placing it on the table between the ice cream cone and her cell phone.

Luka was about to turn, ready to head into her bedroom when she saw movement from the piece of bread. She paused and stared at it, having a theory that she was just tired and seeing things. But then it twitched a few more times. Luka sent looks over her shoulders to see if anyone was standing behind her, and possibly laughing at their attempt to pull a joke on her. But no one was there. The house was strangly quiet.

Her azure eyes slowly ventured back toward the toast and she jumped back with a scream. The thing had spawned eyes! And a frowning mouth with a single chibi fang on the right side. The eyes were red and looking above them it had a stitching pattern across it's...forehead?

It looked eerily like a certain Vocaloid member from the US.

"Big Al make a toast brand or something?" Luka mumbled under her breath as the toast turned its eyes in her direction.

"How does this thing have eyes?" Luka shouted backing up farther from the table. The toast only continued to stare at her, taking her in with it's eyes. It's mouth slowly changed from a frown to a goofy looking grin. Then it winked at her.

_Wait just a second...IS THAT THING CHECKING ME OUT?_

The creepy food item then changed back into it's angry expression and opened it's mouth.

"Hey you," it cried in a strangly high voice, "Why don't you eat me? I am perfectly tasty!...AND I STEAL YOUR SOUL!"

"_HELL NO!" _The pinkette shouted before she took the ice cream cone and smashed it onto the toast's face. It screamed as the dairy product soaked into it, smothering it with it's vanilla goodness. Luka then took the plate and tossed the thing into the trash.

"Ah, Luka-nee! You're home!" Called a familiar voice as the owner entered the kitchen.

"Miku, what the hell?"

"What?" The tealette asked innocently as she ventured toward the toaster, "Hey! Where'd my toast go?"

"I'm in here!" Luka kicked the trashcan.

"...Did the trash just speak?" Miku asked.

"No it was your possed piece of toast! What the hell kind of toaster is that anyway?" Luka pointed at the machine as Miku picked it up in her hands.

"...Nothing...It's a normal toaster."

"Miku...did you buy that Amityville toaster of the internet that I specifically told you NOT to buy?" Luka placed her hands onto her hips, giving the younger female a hard look. Miku looked at the toaster, at Luka, at the toaster, at Luka again...and smiled innocently.

"I STEAL YOUR SOUL!"

"QUIET YOU!"

* * *

**AN- Dear Lord why is this song so addicting? Oh yeah 'cause Matt9Five made it and he's like...epic and stuff. I lawled so hard. Yes this is a song.  
Links: http:/ youtube . com/watch?v=VA-LiadMMpg**

**And if that doesn't work just search "Creepy Toast" on youtube.**


	13. Drabblelicious

**An- Two of these are inside jokes between a friend and I xD**

**We're stupid like this.**

**Just a few drabbles, nothing much**

* * *

**13. Drabble-licious  
**_How many drabbles does it take to get to the- aw you know the rest..._

* * *

**1. Colour Blind**

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yes, Len?"

"...Your tongue is orange."

Rin stopped licking the popcicle in her hand and turned toward her brother with a confused expression. He had been watching her eat the treat for the past few minutes (innocently enough...Len you perv) and he was just now seeing the orange tint of the normally pink appendage.

"Well duh, Len, it's _always_ orange." Rin replied, and bit the tip off of the orange popcicle.

"It is?" He asked rather surprised. He almost dropped his own banana flavored snack in his shock.

"Duh, Len."

"I don't see it as orange all the time!" Rin gave her brother a stern look, her brows coming together.

"Len," she said, simply, "You're colour blind, remember?"

Len paused.

"Oh yeaaaaah." He said, causing Rin to facepalm.

"Jeez, I just forget sometimes," he continued, "Haha, it's like if I didn't know any better I'd think Gakupo's hair was purple or something."

"Len...It _is_ purple."

"WHAT? Has it been that this whole time? Holy crap is Miku's hair pink?" He meant it rhetorically but...

"Actually that's Luka."

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"Len, calm down." Rin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How can I calm down when everything I know is a lie! The next thing you know, you're gonna be telling me Kaito's hair is blue!"

"...Well..."

"AW C'MON!"

* * *

**2. No Homo...er...Kinda**

Kaito and Gakupo quickly hopped the fence into the neighbor's yard. The neighbor's had gona on vacation, leaving their pool unguarded. And bluenette and samurai planned to take full advantage. They raced across the grass, nothing but the wind and the sound of crickets interrupted their breaths. Once reaching the pool, they quickly stripped to their swim shorts and jumped in.

After splashing around for a little while, Kaito held up one finger to signal the other to wait while he dove beneath the water. Gakupo sported a confused look until Kaito reappeared holding his swim shorts. He was now naked. Gakupo gave him a shocked, and weirded out look.

"Oh, no homo." Kaito said quickly. Gakupo nodded in understanding with a smile, and then proceeded to take off his own shorts.

Fangirls decide the rest.

* * *

**3. You Sneaky Bastard**

"Hey, Miku?" Len sang, giving the tealette a sly smirk.

"Yes, Len?" Miku whirled to face the blonde with a smile. That is until suddenly, Len grabbed her shoulders tightly and pulled her close. She blushed furiously, watching the serious expression on his face. He leaned in close, and she closed her eyes and then he whispered in her ear:

"I just lost the game."

And then he ran off, giggling, leaving an angry-panda-Miku behind.

* * *

**4. Can I Get...**

"Welcome to Tropical Smoothie! What can I get you?" The blonde counter-worker cheerfully asked his waiting customer. The pink-haired woman hummed in thought for a long while as she stared at the menu board.

"Luka-sempai, I want a cherry one." A red-haired girl said, tugging at the sleeves of the pinkette.

"Luka-oneechan~ Do they have carrot ones?" A green-haired child sang.

"I don't think so Gumi-chan..." Luka replied, petting the young girl's head.

After a long while of decision making, Luka ordered one cherry smoothie for her red-haired companion, Miki, and a strawberry one for she and her daughter Gumi to share.

"Here ya go ladies!" The employee sang as he set the two made smoothies on the counter. Gumi snatched hers up and took a sip, then stared at it quizically. Luka payed no mind, figuring it was just something the girl was thinking about. She took her own sip, as did Miki, and suddently they both began to cough.

"Hey, I said _strawberry_. This is banana!"

"Oh, we add bananas to some of them."

"Well can I get some more straw-"

"_Bananas make it better_." The cashier gave the woman a hard, and eerie looking glare, his blue eyes mere squints. Luka and Miki exchanged looks, put the straws of the smoothies in their mouths and slowly retreated.

* * *

**5. Gotta Catch 'Em All**

Once while Rin was watching her brother play the Gameboy Pokemon game, the screen flashed as he was sent into a confrontation with a wild pokemon. Except this time the random generator was a little...confused.

"What the hell is that?" Rin asked as the wild pokemon was revealed.

"It's a ...Venastoise?" Len replied.

"What the hell? Did Blastoise and Venasaur have a mutant baby or something?"

"...I guess? ...I'm catching it anyway."

"MissingNo is still awesomer than this."

"MissingNo fucked up my game last time."

"Yes...You're not a good enough trainer to handle it's epicness."


	14. VokemonGiOh

**An- Warning...this chapter is insanely retarded. Because it spawned from a conversation between my friend Devin and I. xD**

* * *

**Fourteen: Vokemon-Gi-Oh  
**_I want to play a children's card game_

* * *

"Unity, what the hell?"

The blonde teenager turned swiftly away from her DS Lite to face her friend standing in her doorway.

"What did I do?" she asked, raising a brow. The brunette in the doorway simply smiled and shook her head as she held up a small cardboard box, to which the blonde paled. Unity (or as some would call her Tsuki) placed the DS onto her bed and looked innocently at the other female.

"Devin...Where did you get that?" She asked. The brunette simply grinned.

"In your closet."

"Why were you in my closet?"

"That's not important right now," Devin said quickly as she flung herself onto the giant plush matress, "What _is_ important is what's inside this box." Suddenly Unity reached out for the box; Devin caught her wrist. She reached with her free hand and was once again stopped.

Needless to say the girls wrestled over the box for a long while before finally Devin recieved her victory.

"C'mon~ Give it back!" Unity cried from beneath the brunnete. Devin only ignored her and opened the box to reveal a ton of pieces of poster paper that had been colored in different colours and cut into small squares. On the backs of the cars was a single music note. On the front sides of the cards were pictures that varied from card to card and simple descriptions of each one.

Playing cards. But playing cards of what?

"You are way too obsessed with Vocaloid." Devin commented as she flipped through the cards.

"Shutup!" Unity replied, pushing the other off of her. "It's just something I made when I was bored."

"You must have been really bored then." Devin smirked, holding up a stack of cards five inches thick. Unity made a face, blushing at the embarrassment of having the cards found.

Yes, the cards were...Vocaloid cards. Vocaloid trading cards. Based off of Pokemon cards. Not only did Unity have an unhealthy love for the computer programs, but also a love for the Pokemanz as well. And when they combine...oh dear.

"Let's play." Devin said suddenly, laying out the decks of cards.

"R-really?" Unity asked, sitting up on the bed. Devin nodded and gave her a stoic look.

"Uh...duh."

"Uh...'kay...Choose your deck."

"I'll pick...the red one."

"Alright I'll take the black one." And with that, Unity stuffed the blue, yellow, orange, green, and pink decks back into the box. Each girl drew six cards from their decks and fanned them to view. After a flip of a coin, Devin went first.

"I summon MEIKO to the feild, plus a Sake card which gives her an attack boost."

Unity bit her lip and viewed her current cards.

"I...summon Yowane Haku, who steals your sake to boost her own attack power. Haku will use 'Drunken Rage' which takes MEIKO down." Unity smirked as Devin cursed and placed her cards in the graveyard pile. She drew two more cards and studyed them for a moment.

"I summon KAITO to the feild, plus 'Icecream Store' boosting his speed, defence, and attack. I also play 'Coupon' which doubles the previous cards effects. I also will bring Ritsu Namine to the feild who inherits all boosts that KAITO has recieved."

"Oh shit..." Unity swore under her breath. Devin smirked and gestured for the blonde to make her move. But Unity knew she had the winning deck..she just needed to draw the right cards.

_Must channel Yugi_...

Unity drew her cards and grinned like a cat over the cards at her friend. Devin merely blinked.

"I summon Bird, which drives Ritsu into a manic frenzy to which he damages himself, and every ally on the feild."

"What the hell? I don't get the reference."

"It's from a Youtube video where someone put MMD and Tourettes Guy together. Ritsu hates birds."

"You suck."

"I also play Daughter of Evil!Rin Kagamine, plus the card 'Suitor.' Since KAITO is currently on the field, it gives her times four attack power. Your lucky you hadn't of summoned Miku or you would be screwed."

"Damn you."

"And so, Rin uses 'Flowers of Evil' which lowers Ritsu to zero." Devin laughed aloud as she picked up the card beneath the Ritsu card and flipped it over.

"You fell for my trap card. I play 'Intervention' which makes all of Haku's and Dell's attacks useless."

"OH EFF YOU." Unity shouted as she grudgingly removed Haku from the feild. Devin chuckled as she did the same with Ritsu.

"Heheheheh. Using that trap card loses me a turn, so go ahead."

"Fine...I summon Miki to the feild place her in defence mode. With Evil!Rin I play 'Courtship' which now removes any powerups given to KAITO."

"Geez, take it easy there." Devin mumbled, "Is this the appreciation I get for buying us teriyaki every Friday?"

"...Don't you use teriyaki against me." Unity squinted at the other girl, who gave a laugh and drew some more cards from her deck. After a moment of study, she chose.

"I summon Kaiko to the field, and place her in defensive mode. I also play Akaito, plus 'Chili Pepper' to raise his defences." Unity stared at the cards for a long moment.

"I summon Hatsune Mikuo to the field." But Devin was ready for the ambush.

"I play 'Magnet' which now renders Mikuo to do the bidding of his forbidden lover who I currently say is Akaito. Mikuo attacks all allies on the feild."

"Not so fast!" Unity said, revealing her trap card, "I play 'Acute' which allows me to summon Megurine Luki to the feild. Mikuo has an affair with Luki which makes Akaito kill himself to spite them both."

"Not so fast!" Devin revealed her own trap card, "I use 'Re_Birthday' which allows Akaito to live, as well as re-summon MEIKO to the field and out of the graveyard. I also play 'Redemption' which allows MEIKO to become the Daughter of Vengence. All of Evil!Rin's attack boosts are worthless. And since you haven't summon Servant of Evil!Len to the field, he can not stand as a substitute when MEIKO kills your Rin card. In addition to this, I'll also play 'Kokoro' which nows renders Luki heartless. He will no longer attack according to your commands."

Devin grinned wickedly as Unity stared at the cards in shock.

"Holy CRAP!" She shouted in frustration, shifting all of her destroyed cards to the graveyard. Now she had Mikuo and Miki left, up against Devin's army of KAITO, Akaito, Kaiko, and now Daughter of Vengence!Meiko which was the highest level MEIKO card.

"Oh but I'm not done yet. I'll also lay out Hatsune Miku plus the 'Meruto' card which boosts her and every male player on the feild's attack, defence, and endurance. And with that, I'll use Leek spin which damages your Mikuo to nothing." Devin finished, laying the piles of powerups next to each of her cards. Unity bit on her lip. She discarded her current hand for a new one, a sweat beginning to form on her forehead. Devin was inwardly and outwardly flaunting the knowledge that she had nearly won the game. Just needed to rid the side of Miki and victory would be her's.

"I...I play 'Distorted Diva' which lowers all boosts on Miku and anyone else she'd given boosts too. With Miki I use 'Abduction' which rids your field of Akaito. I'll also summon Megurine Luka." Unity's fingers shook as she set down the cards. Devin sighed with false worry as she set Akaito to the side.

"I'll play 'Love is War' which makes KAITO ignore the way she looks, and recieve all of Miku's boosts once more. He'll use 'Icecream Withdrawl' which takes down Miki."

Unity once again switched her hand for a new one as Devin chuckled.

"Just give up, Uni. It's not gonna happe-"

"Hehe..." Devin paused as the blonde began to giggle. She slowly raised a brow as the giggles turned to straight laughter.

"It's all over for you now, Devin!" She shouted with a grin.

"No way! KAITO and MEIKO are all powerful now!" Devins eyes lowered to squints. It did not deter Unity for she layed down the next card with full confidence.

"I summon Kagamine Rin to the field. I also play 'Adolescence' which also allows me to pull Kagamine Len from the deck. I also summon him, plus the card 'Fruit Basket' which gives all players with fruit power up items triple attack power. I'll also play 'Road Roller' when which played with both Kagamines on the field, doubles every single stat, including their HP. I'll set Luka in defence mode, and play the 'Spice!' card on Len. All female characters on the field are now immobilized by his hotness. And since Luka and Rin are his team mates, if any of the guys attack him or them, all the girls on your feild will attack your guy at once."

"Holy crap. You're kidding me! That's not fair!"

"It's totally fair! Because I also play 'Magical Kitty Boy LenLen' which also gives him the advantage of a shouta! KAITO is now immobilized by his needs to be a pedo bear!"

"WHAT?"

"And so with you having no way to attack me, Rin and Len will use the attack 'Road Roller Passion' in which they squash every player on your team. They all die. I win."

Unity grinned as Devin checked and rechecked the cards. The brunnette stared at her friend with a very angry expression to which Unity only smirked.

"Damn you."

"You should have played that MASTER card. He's neutral. He could have ended it for me."

"Oh...I have only one card that I need to defeat you, Unity."

"What card is that?"

With a swift motion, Devin produced a index card from the pocket of her green jacket. Unity cooly adjusted her black-rimmed glasses as she recieved the card. She flipped it over on the front and read the scrawled handwriting that belonged to the other girl.

"I just lost the game." it said.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**AN- I am so fucking stupid xD**

**I actually feel like making this card game...**


	15. LaLuLaLuLa

**Fifteen: Lalulalula  
**_A world between life and death. It holds more than you think  
_

* * *

She stirred as someone was shaking her from her sleep. The dream she was having turned fuzzy and in an instant was lost to her thoughts forever. Dreams...they only last so long before you completely forget they ever happened.

"Mrs. P." The voice sang from above her, "Mrs. P. It's time to wake." The tenor voice again rang in her ears and with a bit of hesitation she opened her violet coloured eyes. Her white gloved hands reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

"Who wakes me at this hour?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"Why of course, it is I, Mrs. P. Jack. You remember me, don't you?" the man's voice sounded so soothing that she figured it could even lul her back into sleep. But she fought it off, looking at him. A rather tall man stood, hovering above her. He wore a rather fancy looking black cocktail jacket with matching trousers. A purple bow-tie stood out against the revealed white of his dress shirt. The girl placed her hand in his gloved one as her eyes traveled to his face. A rather large Jack-o-lantern stood where his head would be, the inside remaining unlit giving his carved pointy smile and eyes a black shade.

"Of course, Jack. Of course. Forgive me, I'm still a bit tired."

"Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin, don't you fret. Ol' Jack can understand. You took quite a long nap though I was afraid you'd never wake up." The man called Jack helped the red-headed woman to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked around.

She had been napping on the deserted cobble-stone street of a large city. The tall buildings were shaded by the dusk of the sky above, but every single window was lit up bright. The sky over head was a darkish blue with mixes of light and dark purple here and there. The moon was nowhere in sight though. Where could he be?

"Mr. Jack, what time is it now?" The woman named Mrs. Pumpkin asked. Jack tilted his head and hummed in thought.

"Why I'm not sure. But my isn't Mr. Moon sleeping late tonight?" He asked this with a bit of humor in his voice. Mrs. Pumpkin nodded her head in agreement. She adjusted the suspenders on her shoulders, and picked up her hat from the cobbled road. After adjusting it upon her head she looked to Jack who was gazing longingly at the sky above.

"Mr. Scarecrow visited me today." He said.

"Did he?" Mrs. Pumpkin humored him. He looked back down at her, his smile looking more humble.

"He did. He inquired about your health. You have been feeling sick as of late, have you not?"

"I have felt a tad sluggish recently."

"Yes, I told him I'd take great care of you."

"That's rather kind, Mr. Jack." Mrs. Pumpkin gave him a smile of her own. Somewhere in the city a clock struck the hour. All at once several citizens composed of ghosts and ghouls exited the buildings. They payed no mind to Jack or the woman as they coupled themselves with partners. From the sky it seemed a slow and gentle waltz began to play throughout the place and all couples began to dance.

"What goes on?" Mrs. Pumpkin asked, looking about.

"Why, it's time we woke up Mr. Moon don't you think?" Jack replied, "He'll wake to our fun and our dancing and wish to rise to join us. Shall we dance, Mrs. Pumpkin. You and I?" He asked this gently, offering the young woman his hand. She, without hesitation, placed her smaller one inside it. He placed his other palm against her waist and she on his shoulder. He was so much taller than she that she could almost not reach it. They began to move with the music, spinning and stepping perfectly to the beat. Her long red hair danced about her body when the night's wind picked up with the speed of their spinning. Jack kept his gaze firmly on her and she on him.

"Mrs. Pumpkin I must say you dance devinely."

"You are not so bad yourself, Mr. Jack." She laughed and Jack's soft chuckle joined in. The music was changing the more they danced. The couples around them maintained the slow pace they'd started out with, but Jack and his partner weren't going to let the new tempo get the better of them. They spun faster, they're feet moving in perfect sync. Then he twirled her around, and pulled her back into a dip.

"Put aside those heretical feelings, Mrs. P." He said, their faces mere inches apart. She let him pull her up from the dip and begin to fall into step once more.

"I have no plans of heresy, Mr. Jack." She said.

"I would hope not." He grinned.

"Oh, Mrs. Pumpkin! Excuse me!" The young lady turned her gaze from Jack for the first time to gaze into the crowd of dancers. Breaking through the couples was who looked to be a scarecrow, his suit stuffed with rotted and old straw that his body was made of. He pushed through the crowd as best he could till he reached the two. Jack put on a stoic expression, placing his hands into his pockets.

"Mr. Scarecrow, how lovely to see you." Mrs. Pumpkin greeted as he took her hands between his straw ones. He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"And I you, Mrs. Pumpkin. You did call me here, didn't you?" He asked, his turnip shaped head tilting slightly.

"I don't recall." Mrs. Pumpkin replied politely. The scarecrow smiled at her none the less.

"Pardon me, Mr. Scarecrow, but why have you interupted our dance?" Jack asked, taking Mrs. Pumpkin's hand. Scarecrow still kept her other in his and he seemed to glare up at Jack.

"As I have told you earlier, Mr. Jack, I have wished to speak to Mrs. Pumpkin all day." He said. The scarecrow's marble black eyes glared at the pumpkin-headed man. Jack seemed none too surprised at his hostile behavior; instead he stroked his thumb over the fabric of the young lady's hand in his own. Scarecrow looked back to Mrs. Pumpkin with softness in his eyes once more.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Mr. Scarecrow?" She asked him. He fumbled for a moment, giving Jack a few looks before opening his mouth.

"I wished to speak to you...perhaps in private?"

"As you wish." As Mrs. Pumpkin followed the scarecrow, Jack held onto her hand as far as he could before letting it slip out of his grasp. He watched with a growing fear in his gut as they headed for a spot outisde the dancing crowd.

"Pardon me." Jack turned quickly upon hearing the soft and high voice. A small girl no older than sixteen held his sleeve in her gloved hands. She had a small smile on her face, her red hair tied up in swirling pigtails. She wore a yellow dress with black ruffles coming from the bust and skirt and straps on the shoulders. On her back were what looked like small bat wings that were a part of the dress itself. A small yellow star was painted just below her left eye.

"Would you like to dance with me, sir? I haven't a partner." She asked him. Jack smiled at the young lady.

"Why, it would be an honor, miss." He chuckled, taking her hand in his own. The girl grinned as he pulled her into the dance, moving as gracefully as he had with Mrs. Pumpkin. They twirled to the fast beat of the music, the girl in Jack's arms grinning in her fun.

Meanwhile, Scarecrow had pulled the Mrs. out of the crowd of dancing ghouls. She faced him with a gentle expression on her young face. Scarecrow smiled softly at her.

"How are you, Mrs. Pumpkin? Are you well?" He asked her. She chuckled a bit and patted his hand.

"I am a tad drowsy as of late, but you shouldn't worry. Mr. Jack has-"

"But Mrs. Pumpkin, I have a feeling that...that Mr. Jack shouldn't be trusted." Mrs. Pumpkin's brows furrowed at the scarecrow's words, "I have a terrible feeling about him."

"Mr. Jack has been nothing but kind, Mr. Scarecrow. What reason causes you to doubt him?" The scarecrow let out a long sigh, his eyes looking at the cobbled pavement.

"Most who venture with him," he said in a low voice, "Do not return as he does."

"Do not...return?" She echoed him, puzzled. The scarecrow nodded.

"Mr. Jack...makes regular trips to the city. When the moon does not rise is when he comes. He takes the citizens and ushers them to dance, and dance they do. As they dance, Mr. Moon rises to their fun, and in doing so he opens the gates for Mr. Jack. Mrs. Pumpkin, he takes those people into God know's where and they are never heard from again." On his last line, Scarecrow lowered his voice dramatically. The people dancing around them hadn't even taken notice of their existance, however. The violet-eyed female furrowed her brows as she stared at the cobble stones.

"And those that escape Mr. Jack," Scarecrow continued, "They leave the city in fear of him. They only had that glimpse of the place he takes them too. That place where most are afraid of going, and the only ones who truely wish to see it are those who are weak, foolish, or downright selfish. Do you understand me, Mrs. Pumpkin? I am worried for you. Mr. Jack has taken a fine interest in you."

At this Mrs. Pumpkin blushed profoundly. Of course, she'd realized this, but hearing it out loud was just...so overwhelming. The pumpkin-headed man had only been in the city a few days but he had spent as little time as possible away from the Mrs.. She had not had any reasons to deny his company and, in fact, had found it quite enjoyable. But she also trusted the scarecrow, undeniably. If what he said was true...what could be done about it?

"If this is true, Mr. Scarecrow...then..." She trailed off, exposing her nervous tick of fiddling with her suspenders. The scarecrow sighed in relief to have no arguements from the young woman.

"If you would, Mrs. Pumpkin, you could accompany me to my home where we shall keep you safe until Mr. Jack has departed once more." Mrs. Pumpkin opened her mouth, perhaps to agree, only to feel a hand upon her shoulder. Turning, she flushed to find Jack smiling down on her.

"Mrs. P, have you forgotten our dance? My newest partner is not as skilled as you are." He laughed a tad, motioning at the other girl over his shoulder. The drill-haired girl was currently spinning in dramatic circles, dancing with a young man with a long red ponytail, his face closely resembling her own. They both had large grins on their faces.

"Of course I haven't Jack. Mr. Scarecrow was just inviting me for tea before the dance ends." She looked back to the scarecrow, who nodded. Jack's smile faltered.

"Oh? But I thought that I would fix us all some of my pumpkin pie."

"No offence, Mr. Jack, but I don't have a liking for pumpkin pie." Scarecrow's harsh words did nothing to lower Jack's grin.

"You've never had it though, have you?"

"That does not mean I cannot hate it."

"Never the less, Mrs. Pumpkin, there will be time for tea after our dance...Unless you are saying you have no wish of my company this evening?" Jack looked at the woman with a touch of sadness and she felt her heart sink. This seemed impossible. She could neither go with Jack, nor could she _not_ got with him.

"Of course not, Jack! Don't you say such things, putting words into my mouth that were never there in the first place." She scolded him, and the grin re-appeared on his face. He offered her his hand, and turning to give the scarecrow an apologetic smile, she took it. He lead her back into the center of the street, their shoes making pleasing sounds against the cobblestones. Their waltz was playing again, but this time at a slower pace than before. They positioned themselves, threading the fingers of their clasped hands together in such a way that made the young woman flush red once more.

They danced. The finest pair among the crowd, flowing so gracefully and matching the others steps so perfectly. The Jacaranda trees around the city must have bloomed recently, for in the light wind of the night, their petals came dancing across the street as if wanting to join the city in it's party. The pink petals swirled around each couple, but they paid no mind to it, save for the red-headed girl and her partner who found them absolutely facinating. Mrs. Pumpkin and Jack took little notice, but they only had eyes for the other at this time.

The young woman found herself staring into the triangled shaped holes that stood for Jack's eyes, coming to the shocking realization that she was both afraid, and utterly enamoured with this man. As if sensing her thoughts, Jack tightened his hold upon her waist, pulling them closer to each other.

"So, what was it that you and Mr. Scarecrow discussed?" He asked her, casually. He twirled her before bringing her back as close as possible; their faces were inches apart. Mrs. Pumpkin's breath caught in her throat, her feet stalling for a moment before Jack again took the lead.

"I've told you. He invited me for tea." She replied. Jack gave her a knowing look, and she casted her eyes downward.

"That could not have been all?"

"But it was."

"Is that so...?"

"Are you asking if I'm lying to you, Jack?" For a moment, Jack's expression turned from knowing to hurt. He looked a little ashamed of himself.

"Uhm...no of course not, Mrs. P." He said this a little soflty, the grip around her waist loosening to a gentle hold. He twirled her again, the tempo picking up with a new song.

"Please forgive me," he continued, "but perhaps it is only my jealousy acting up once more."

"Jealousy?" The woman questioned, her cheeks reddening.

"Of course. Here I have a simply beautiful woman in my arms, and some other gentleman tries to whisk her away from me? Who would not find themselves just a bit bothered by that?"

"I'm flattered.." She replied meekly. Jack smiled, pleased with this reaction. She gave him a sheepish grin of her own.

It was that moment that the large clock tower sounded from afar. It was...what time was it exactly? The red-head stilled, turning her violet coloured eyes toward the large clock. The hands read no definite time, and instead turned as if having no control of itself. The hands moved slowly across each number, the second and minute hands moving faster than the hour of course. They seemed almost indecisive of where to stop. Not even the clock knew the time! But the chimes continued.

Four...five...six...seven...

The couples across the street slowed their dancing with each loud boom of the bells. Each would turn and stare at the clock.

Eight...nine...ten...

Jack, Mrs. Pumpkin, and the strange girl and her partner were the only ones still twirling to the now fading waltz.

Twelve...Thirteen?...Fourteen...Fifteen...

How many chimes were to come? Usually there were but 12 at maximum, right? As the chimes continued, there was a building chill in the air. Mrs. Pumpkin shivered, wrapping her arms about herself. Jack only pulled her against him, perhaps to warm her, but for whatever reason, she felt a sense of comfort while pressed against him. He was warm, despite the chills. She peeked from behind his arm toward the sky behind the clock tower. The moon. Mr. Moon had heard them! He had finally risen to the sound of the chimes! Perhaps the reason why they had not stopped?

They only ceaesed after the twenty first ring.

Mr. Moon was huge tonight, making the little town seem so much smaller; lighting up the entire sky as well as every single thing around it. One could even see the interior of Jack's pumpkin head. Then a curious thing happened.

They seemed to come out of the moon himself, but it was more as if they appeared to dissappear into him. No one could tell where exactly they lead by sight alone.

A set of stairs. Appearing from thin air, reaching their base at the foot of the clock tower.

"Finally!" Jack boomed, catching the attention of the crowd, "Mr. Moon has decided to join us! He invites us to finish our dance at a closer stage!" The people around him cheered and began their way toward the steps immediantly, excited to have recieved such an invitation from the mighty Moon himself. Jack remained as he stood, still hugging his dear Mrs. Pumpkin close. She was intent to stay there as well, fearing getting trampled in the midst of excited dancers. One by one she watched them step onto the staircase, take several steps upward and fade into the moonlight. She imagined somewhere wonderful beyond that point.

Perhaps a full ballroom, with tables with elegant cloths, and mountains of food upon them. A fountain that spilled nothing but sweet wine. Proper dresses for the women and suits for the gentlemen. And everyone would dance out on a glorious marble flooring, amongst pillars that stood to hold up a glorious glass ceiling that was clean and clear to reveal the night sky and Mr. Moon looking in on them as they danced and laughed. Tapestries would hang from every corner and chandeliers would brighten the room with a warm glow from each individual candle.

From her left, a movement caught her eye. In the shadows, behind an old market booth, stood a man in a suit much like Jack's. His hands were defined with black gloves that looked old, scuffed. This man had the head of a goat, with long sharp horns curling from each side. His eyes were a deep shade of red..glowing even. And they were watching her. Intently.

"Jack..." She whispered against the cloth of his suit. The Pumpkin-headed man turned his attention to her, and then to where her eyes were.

"The Goat..." He mumbled. "Pay no mind to him, my dear. He need only wait his turn; he goes last."

"Why is that?"

"It is his place." At this, she pulled back just a bit to stare up at him. He returned her gaze, taking her hands.

"Shall we, Mrs. P? It's your turn now." He said this gently and she turned to gaze at the emptying square before the clock tower. Most everyone had gone. The only remaining people were the strange drill-headed girl and her look-alike dance partner. They seemed to be taking their last looks of the town before taking each other's hand and dissapearing into the light.

"I'm afraid.." Mrs. Pumpkin mumbled, the chill of the air catching her breath and turning it into a white puff. It seemed...ominous. Even more so when she realized that she _was_ afraid. She didn't want to follow them. She wanted to stay here...with Jack, and Scarecrow, and dance until the morning. Just the three of them.

"Mrs. P...I'll be with you the whole time. There's no need to fear-"

"That's a lie and you know it, Jack." The old Scarecrow pushed his small glasses up onto the bridge of his wooden nose, and placed his hands upon his straw hips. Jack scowled at the thing.

"Calling me a liar again?" He asked in a harsh voice. The scarecrow acknowledged nothing of this, but instead took the hand of the young miss.

"Mrs. Pumpkin. If you go with this man, you'll never come back. Is that what you wish?"

"W-what?"

"Mrs. P. Do you think I would lead you to danger?" Jack asked, only to be glared at by the scarecrow.

"Of course you would, _Mr. Jack_. I've seen you do it to countless others. What's so different now?"

"I wouldn't let anything hu-"

"Don't feed me that, Pumpkin. I know perfectly well what you do with these people. It's not her time yet!"

"No! I've done my waiting!"

"I'm telling you it isn't her time! You'll have to extend your wait."

"Please stop fighting!" The two men looked at the shorter woman before them. She had her eyes closed...clenched actually. Like she had a headache. Then with a gasp, her eyes flew open once more, though instead of violet, they were now a bright emerald. Scarecrow grinned; Jack sighed.

"You hear them, don't you?" Scarecrow asked the girl. She nodded.

"Go then." He said this, wretching Jack's hand off of her's, "I'll go with you." Mrs. Pumpkin gave a hestitant look towards Jack, but he smiled sadly and shook his head.

"We shall meet again, you and I, Mrs. P. Go on." Jack then turned his back on her, walking toward the steep staircase to the moon. He beckoned for the goat man to follow; the sound of hooves echoed through the empty street.

Mrs. Pumpkin again turned her attention toward the voices calling out for her. Calling out a name that was familiar and yet not at the same time.

_"Miku-nee!...Wake up, Miku-nee!"_

_"Hatsune-chan, can you hear us?"_

"They're waiting for you." This was all the scarecrow said before he gave her a light shove that sent her falling toward the ground.

* * *

With a loud gasping breath, her eyes flew open to reveal the sky draped with a rising sun. Pink, orange, and a bit of blue lingered there. She was lying in a bed of tall grass, that had collapsed beneath her weight. With a few coughs she gripped the blades between her fingers, trying to ease the pain that came with trying to catch her breath.

"Miku-neechan! Are you alright?"

"Rin-chan, don't smother her!"

"But-..."

As the world around her grew clearer, the emerald shaded eyes came to land on those of a deep blue. Blonde hair framed her doll-like face...but something was missing. A bow. The bow was gone. There were tears on her face.

"Rin-chan?" Miku muttered. "What happened?"

"The train crashed." Rin answered immediantly, "Apparently some man had sabotaged the tracks. The whole front car exploded...Teto-chan and Ted-kun...they were...on that car..." Rin's voice cracked as she relayed this news. Miku felt her heart jolt in pain, followed by her leg.

"When the train crashed you went flying out the window. Len-kun and I managed to avoid getting hurt. But we were so worried about you, right, Len?"

Miku turned to the blonde boy beside her. He looked at his twin before looking back at the older teen and nodded.

"We had no idea where you flew off to...Luka-onee's already called the hospital and things like that. She's ok too." He said. Miku looked toward the burning wreckage of the train off in the distance. It seemed upon finding her, the twins had dragged Miku into a safer area...though she was clearly injured.

"Your leg...does it hurt?"

"Very much. I...I think it's broken."

"We'll get you help ok?"

"Are there any other survivors?" Miku asked, propping herself up on her elbows. From here she could see the ash and blood covering everyone's clothes, and skin. It made her stomach turn.

The twins sent looks at each other before looking at the ground. That was a clear answer all it's own.

"You were out for such a long time...we thought you might have..." Rin trailed off as she began to hiccup; holding back her tears.

_We were only coming home from vacation..._ Miku thought as she layed back down onto the grass, _Teto-chan...Ted-kun...They're gone...All because of that man who sabotaged the train...that...that...GOAT._

The word surprised her...but it seemed almost fitting for such a man. In the distance, sirens could be heard as they rushed toward the scene. For some reason it reminded her of chimes of a clock...perhaps she'd heard it in a dream?...But then...you know dreams...they only last so long before you forget they even happened.

* * *

**AN- If you can't tell, this is based off of "Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream." If you haven't heard that song yet, shame on you. I'm totally in love with it. But anyway, this is my take on it. I actually really like the idea of JackxMrs. Pumpkin. Because I kind of see them as...not related to Vocaloid. Like Miku is supposed to be Mrs. P...but at the same time, Mrs. P is a completely different character, ya know? Eh... Maybe it's just me. xD**


	16. Hide and Seek Alone

**AN- Lolwhatisthis? I'm not dead? Wahoo~**

**Ok. Before you read this, know that this is indeed a real game. People have been reported to be severely injured...or die from playing this wrong. I've never played and I don't recommend you do either. I'm a very strong believer in things like this...**

* * *

**Sixteen: Hide and Seek Alone  
**_If it finds you, it gets to keep your body  
_

* * *

"So have you guys heard of the new game going around?" I paused mid-sip of my applejuice and instead directed my attention to the speaker. My friend Miku looked a bit excited as she asked this question, anxiously twirling her teal hair around one of her fingers.

"What game?" Len asked. There he goes again, falling right into her trap. Miku was into all that supernatural stuff. Everyweek she would end up telling us ghost stories that she swore to be true wether they happened to her or not. Lately she'd been on the topic of ouji boards... I didn't really believe in that sort of thing, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb enough to try it. Len however...well...he's a scardy cat.

"The Hide and Seek Alone game." Miku replied, "Apparently one of the kids here tried it and ended up in the hospital." She told us this gossip with a troubling glee to her voice. I looked around the cafeteria of our school at all the other students. Someone here, huh?

"H-how do you play the Hide and Seek Alone game? I've never heard of it." Oh, Len...learn not to ask.

"Well I did some research on it yesterday and found all the instructions for it. They're all really specific..." As she spoke, Miku pulled out a piece of paper and slapped it down on the table. I skimmed over the steps, surprised that the instructions were so long...and a tad complicated.

_You need:  
- A doll with legs. Not a human doll, since there's a great possibilty that the spirit will not leave the doll. Don't use a doll that you like because of the same reason. The doll will be a place for the spirit to come.  
- Rice. The spirit that eats this offering is said to grow stronger.  
- Red thread. This later symbolizes blood and acts as a restraint.  
- Something from your body. It's usually fingernails, but some use their own blood, skin, hair, etc. It becomes a curse if you use someone else's body parts.  
- Weapon. Something to stab the doll so that you can anger it. Real knives are dangerous, so most people use pencil or needle.  
- Salt/Saltwater or alcohol. Without this, the game won't end. The material is used to get rid of the spirit.  
- Safety place. You NEED a safe sanctuary, somewhere preferably with lots of crosses, god statues, etc.  
- A name. Giving the spirit a name is the most powerful thing a human can give to the spirit. Names give spirits great power._

_Method:_  
_the doll and replace the foam/stuffing with rice._  
_2. Place something from your body into the doll._  
_3. Wrap the doll with a red thread as if to hinder(stop) the doll._  
_4. In a bathroom, pour water onto a large washbasin and find a place to hide._  
_5. Place a cup of salt water in the place before starting the game._

_To play:_  
_Start at 3 AM, since that is the time where spirits are the most free to move._  
_Give the doll a name (for example: Bob)._  
_When the clock strikes 3, close your eyes and say, "First tagger is (doll name)! First tagger is (doll name)! First tagger is (doll name)!"_  
_When talking to the doll, you MUST talk sternly._  
_Now go to the bathroom and place the doll in the washbasin._  
_Turn off all lights._  
_Close your eyes and count to 10, get your prepared weapon and go to the bathroom._  
_Go to the doll in the washbasin and say_

_"I found you (doll name)!"_

_And stab the doll._  
_After that, close your eyes again and say_

_"Now (doll name) is it! Now (doll name) is it! Now (doll name) is it!"_

_Place the weapon next to the doll and go to your hiding (safety) place. You MUST lock the door._  
_Also, lock all windows and doors._  
_Place the salt water in your mouth. DO NOT SPIT IT OUT. The salt water will protect you from the spirit._

_To end the game:_  
_When you want to end the game, take leftover salt water or alcohol and find the doll._  
_The doll may not be in the bathroom. (There are instances of the doll being outside)._  
_When you find the doll, spit out the salt water and spray the leftover._  
_Close your eyes and shout_  
_"I win! I win! I win!"_

_The doll will give up._  
_It is advised to burn the doll after the game._

_IMPORTANT NOTES:_  
_-You MUST play this game alone. If more than one person does this at the same time, there's a great chance that someone will be possessed._  
_- Do NOT go outside the house._  
_- Keep the game under 2 hours. After this time, the spirit will be too strong to remove._  
_- When hiding, you MUST be silent._  
_- Turn off all electronics before starting._  
_- When running away, do NOT look back. Only look forward. And don't sleep while playing - the doll may stab you._  
_- When discovered by the doll, you can get a small wound or be possessed. When the doll finds you, your weapon will be around the floor or in your pocket, so you must be careful._  
_- After the game is over, it is important to clean up properly. Spray salt on every corner of the house, especially places where you put the doll and where you found it. Salt scares away any spirits._

"This sounds pretty messed up...You actually took the time to write out the directions?" I asked, looking up from the paper. Miku shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought it might be fun to try." She said.

"You're crazy."

"Awww, what's wrong Rin? Are you too scared to try it?"

"Not scared, just smart."

"Rinny is a chicken~!"

"I'm not chicken!"

"What's wrong, Rin? Don't think you can win at Hide and Seek?" Miku crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at me. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get me to play so she wouldn't have to. Wanted me to be her test subject. But damnit I hate it when people challenge me. Call it pride but I always like to be the winner. Because of this...most people at my school find me a bit intimidating...even the guys. Maybe that's why no one would ask me out...?

"Rin? Are you thinking about trying it?" I turned my attention to my twin as he spoke. He had a worried look on his face..but his eyes told me he was honestly curious. He wanted me to try as well. The only difference between Len and Miku is that Len is my little brother (even though we are twins I was born first) and I tend to spoil him...

"I...I..." I paused.

Thought some more.

"Gimme the stupid directions." I grumbled, snatching up the paper.

* * *

I toyed with the stuffed Domo doll in my hands. The instructions said to use a doll you didn't really like...To be honest this wasn't even my plush. It was Len's. Our parents had given us a pair but mine got ripped apart when I accidently left it outside where the neighbors dog was lurking. Len wouldn't miss it anyway.

I couldn't believe I was going along with this stupid game. It was probably just another hoax game that became huge for a while and then died out when people realized it didn't work. Tonight I would see for myself. Mom and Dad were going to visit our grandmother and stay the night there. Len was going to stay at a friend's house. As soon as he left I would start preparing.

I carried the doll with me into the kitchen and set it on the island counter. I retreived a few cups of rice and some salt from the cuboard and set them next to it. From the hallway I could hear Len coming down the steps. I quickly hid the Domo doll beneath the counter. His brows furrowed as he entered the kitchen and saw the salt and rice. He opened his mouth to say something...but then shut it. I knew it. He was too curious to stop me.

"Taiyou coming to get you?" I asked, getting a bottle of water from the fridge. He nodded and slung his pack onto his shoulder.

"Mn. He said he'll be here soon." He mumbled before taking a seat on one of the stools. I gave him a knowing smile.

"Just hope that he doesn't catch you checking out his sister."

"Wh-what? I would never-! I mean really-! RIN!" I couldn't help but laugh. It was so easy to fluster him. He probably didn't even like Taiyou's sister but he still blushes whenever you suggest things like that. It was simply hilarious...and adorable.

"I'm sorry, LenLen~ You just look so cute when you blush~" I tugged at his cheek a little and he pouted in my direction.

"Hey...Rin?" He said this quietly.

"Hm?" He paused. Then shook his head.

"Never mind." We spent the next couple of minutes in silence until we heard the roar of an engine from outside. Before we could even get out of the kitchen there was a knock on the door. While Len gathered up the rest of his things, I answered it. When he saw me, Taiyou gave me a small nod of a greeting. He'd always been a quiet guy.

"Try not to get my brother into trouble this time, hm?" He cast his eyes to the left.

"Hey, it was his idea to go cow tipping. Not mine."

"You're such a liar," Len said as he walked past me onto the porch, "It was Tsuki's idea." When he saw him, Taiyou gave Len a small smile and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess that's true." He admitted, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" With that, Taiyou turned on his heel and walked back toward his car. Len began to follow and then stopped to face me.

"Hey, Rin...Just...Just be careful, okay?" Was all he said before he hopped off the porch and hurried off.

Be careful, huh?

I closed the door behind me as I entered the house. It was quiet. I was here all alone now. Chills ran up my spine as I thought about it. The doll was waiting for me where I'd left it. I put it back up on the counter... and I began.

I cut open the doll with a steak knife and took out all the stuffing to replace it with the rice. My nails were painted so I just plucked a hair out instead and mixed it in with the rice before wrapping the red thread around it. It felt weird to hold it...Felt more like a beanie baby. I filled a glass with water and mixed some of the salt into it.

I'd already filled a wash basin with water in the bathroom so I just kinda carried the doll around with me. It was only about 8 o' clock so I still had a while to go before I could start the game. I spent about an hour picking out the perfect hiding spot. The closet in mine and Len's bedroom. It had a lock and was big enough for me to sit in. I placed my glass of salt water in there. After that it was a matter of waiting. I ate dinner. Watched some TV. Did my homework. I'd almost forgotten about it by the time 3 AM rolled around. Luckily I'd set my phone's alarm to go off at 2:55 to remind me.

I turned off the TV and headed toward the bathroom, the knife I had grabbed from the kitchen gripped tightly in my hand. As I approached the door I realized I hadn't given the doll a name. I really didn't think Domo counted. The first thing that came to mind would have to do I suppose. I looked around the hallway and picked the first thing my eyes rested on. A lone sock rested on the floor. One of Len's that had fallen from his bag I supposed.

Sock-kun. Simple enough. It'll do.

When the clock on my cell phone read 3AM I held out the doll in front of me and closed my eyes.

"The first tagger is Sock! The first tagger is Sock! The first tagger is Sock!" I felt a little embarrased saying this aloud but I tried to keep my voice stern. Show Sock-kun who's boss around here. I opened the door to the bathroom and placed the doll in the water, and then switched off the lights. I walked back out into the hallway, closed my eyes and counted to ten. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding when I entered the bathroom again.

"I...found you Sock!" I shouted and plunged the knife into the doll. Water around it bubbled and made swishy sounds but nothing came from the doll. Had I expected some sign of pain or discomfort from it or something?

"Now Sock is it! Now Sock is it! Now Sock is it!" I said this a little more confidently than before. It was almost like I was a child playing with another child. Mocking Sock-kun for letting me find him so easily. Perhaps it wasn't the best tone to use...but it just came out that way. I left the knife beside the wash basin and took off toward my closet. Like the instructions said, I didn't look back as I ran. It was dark in the house with all the lights off but I managed to get into my closet and lock the door without tripping over anything. A little hesitantly I took the salt water into my mouth. It tasted horrid and I was tempted to spit it out but I resisted and instead focused my attention on hearing rather than tasting.

I sat in the back corner of the closet and waited for...something, anything to happen. How much time had passed? It felt like an eternity. Maybe it was this anxiousness I felt in my stomach. Could Sock-kun really climb out of that basin? Could he really grab that knife and carry it around? I wanted to check my cellphone for the time but I remained still, afraid I would make noise.

It was lucky that I did.

_**Thump thump thump thump.**_

...Footsteps. In the hallway. I remember thinking something like "are you serious?" They didn't stop until I could hear them clearly in my room. This couldn't be happening...This couldn't be happening. But it was.

It was breathing whatever was outside my closet. I could hear it. Raspy. Deep. Desprate. From under the door I could see the lights flickering on and off. On and off. On and off. The TV I could hear going along with them. It would turn on and off. On and off. Each time it would play a different channel.

On.  
"Where,"  
Off. On.  
"Are,"  
Off. On.  
"YOU!"

I could recognize the voices from some of the programs. The fact that it was their voices forming this question only made my skin crawl.

"I'll"  
"Find"  
"You"

This came from the radio. What had I gotten myself into? I was terrified at this point. I didn't move an inch... I _couldn't_ move an inch. I was paralyzed. If I survived this, Miku was so going to pay. I'd tell her nothing happened so she'll try this herself.

"I guess"  
"Not here."

And just like that it went quiet. The lights were left on but I couldn't hear the TV or radio anymore. I let out a shallow breath. The salt water had numbed my mouth by this point and it felt strange. I wanted to spit it out badly but now that I knew I wasn't fucking around here...it was the only thing that hid me from...Sock-kun. I wished I'd placed a couple of diety statues in here...

_BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZ_

Shit! My cellphone! I quickly set it on silent but it was too late. The chills returned.

"I"  
"Know"  
"You're"  
"In"  
"Here."

Nononononononononono please! I looked down at my cell phone.

Fucking Miku.

_"Hey, Rinny~ Did you try the Hide and Seek game?"_

Oh she was so dead.

"WHERE?"

Considering the hope that I won't be killed before her. I had stabbed Sock-kun with a knife thinking that it wouldn't be turned against me...Now I was wishing I'd stabbed him with a mechanical pencil or something more simple. I could hear it rumaging through my room. Knocking on all the walls until it eventually got to my closet door.

"Are"  
"You"  
"In"  
"Here?"

The television sentanced as it pounded on the door. The door knob shook violently along with the door. I was too scared for words. Here I was, sitting in my closet, mouth full of salt water and shaking like I was a phone set on vibrate. I wanted to faint. I wanted to throw up. Both of these things I couldn't do if I wanted to live.

After what seemed like an eternity, the knocking moved along the wall. The TV and lights were going crazy...like me. Then it hit me. I could end this. I just needed to find Sock-kun and spit this horrible water onto him. And now was my only chance.

Quick as lightning I stood up and unlocked the door, dashing past the flickering lights and TV. From behind me I could hear it.

"Found"  
"You."

"Come"  
"Back."

HELL NO.

Sock-kun wasn't in the wash basin. He was in the middle of the hallway, soaked. The knife was right beside him. This made my blood run cold. I spit the water onto him and poured the leftovers as well.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" I shouted.

Silence. The lights were on. The presence I felt was gone but I still wasn't comfortable. I picked up Sock-kun and carried him into the kitchen. I took a popcorn box and emptied out all the packages and replaced them with a _lot_ of salt. I stuffed Sock-kun into the box and shook it to cleanse him. I grabbed some of the duck tape from the storage drawer next to the fridge and wrapped up the box several times. When I was done I took the rest of the salt and sprayed it around the hallway and in the bathroom. This should get rid of the spirit... To be safe I sprayed some in my room and closet too. I also retrieved my cell phone.

I took Sock-kun in the box outside along with a lighter and some gasoline Dad kept in the shed. We'd already built a fire pit from times during the winter when the family would hang out in the backyard and roast stuff over a fire. I knew how to light it and everything.

As I watched the small box burn and fall apart, I called Len's phone. I don't even know why I thought he'd be awake. But he still answered.

"Rin?"

"Len...come home please." The way the words left my mouth, they sounded pretty calm. But to him...

"Rin? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

I touched my face and pulled back to look at my fingers. I was crying. I was still too terrified to realize that I was terrified. It was more than crying. I was actually sobbing. Hysterically.

"Just please come home..." I didn't want to say anything about Sock-kun...Not yet. Not until I wasn't alone.

"O-of course Rin. I'll be there as soon as I can! Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No...It's fine. Just get here quickly." With that we said our goodbyes. I wiped my eyes on the back of my sleeve and then tossed some more gasoline onto the fire. I needed to make sure Sock-kun was all burnt up. I supposed I should reply to Miku's text. I would tell her I tried it and nothing happened at all. She wouldn't believe me. Not until she tried it herself. It may sound a little mean, but Miku knew what she was doing.

I took out my cell phone again but this time I looked at the digital clock. It was 3:06.

All of this had happened in less than 10 minutes.


	17. Carved

**AN- I keep getting inspired by weird creepy things...I'm thinking of just making a new one-shot collection with all of the stories based on Urban Legends and ghost stories...or maybe I'll just keep them in here...what do you think? D=**

**And for those wondering, yes I am going to start working on Seashore again. I'm just trying to get back into writing after my hiatus by working on these one shots...Need to make sure I haven't lost my touch.**

* * *

**_Seventeen: Carved  
_**_Watashi kire?  
_

* * *

_"Am I...pretty?"_

Len woke with a start. After a moment of blinking through sleep, he rubbed his eyes and tried to remember where he was. Around him were several columns of books. He sat at a table with about twenty books layed out before him. One of them was open and had been drooled upon when he had used it as a pillow.

"Len, are you awake?" The blonde boy looked up to see the reason behind his awakening. A young woman stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder. She'd shaken him awake.

"Um...y-yeah," Len quickly began to gather his things and stuff them into his backpack, "I-I'm sorry I fell asleep again, Mrs. Yowane."

"Don't worry about it, Len," The young librarian smiled, "I'm just worried that you're not getting enough sleep." Len scratched the back of his head as he held one of the books in his hand.

"Well...all these stories I'm researching have really affected my paranoia." He laughed. She only smiled and shook her head.

"I can't believe you of all people decided to write a report about urban legends."

"Neither can Rin. She always teases me."

"She's probably worried about you. You should head home now."

"Alright, I'll be by tomorrow to finish up my report." With this, the two said their goodbyes and Len departed the library. It was only a few blocks from here to his house so he always walked. It was a waste to drive such a short distance. Checking his watch he found it was almost seven o' clock. The sun was setting, leaving the blue sky a dull gray colour. It was windier than usual, and a fog was setting in. Len pulled his jacket closed and pulled his backpack onto his shoulders.

It was strange. Usually there were at least a few people traveling down the sidewalk. He figured it was due to the cold wind. Not many people like the cold. As he trudged down the sidewalk, Len began to notice other strange things. Other than the sound of wind there wasn't much else to be heard. No people. No birds. Not even the sounds of cars on the nearby roads. There was only the wind, his footsteps, and for some reason the echo of said footsteps. He'd never heard an echo around this spot before...In fact the echo was slightly off from his own steps. They were lighter...quicker.

He paused and took a look over his shoulder. Nothing there. Just the lone library building he'd left moments before. Still no sign of anyone around. He shrugged it off and went back on his way. Strange. No echo this time. Had he been hearing this? Must still be half asleep or something. Now it was just him and the wind. Kind of calming actually. Usually there were so many kids around and-

_Tap tap tap tap tap..._

"That noise again..." Len whispered, his breath turning to smoke in the icy air. It wasn't an echo. Someone was...following him? He began to speed up his pace, and the footsteps behind him did the same. He wanted to turn around but that would be the foolish thing to do here. What if it was some mugger who wanted his money? He needed that money...for things! And stuff!

Although he knew better, he took a look over his shoulder without stopping. Just as he suspected there was no one there...but the extra footsteps had stopped. It really wasn't an echo. His heartbeat picked up in his chest and his breathing became heavier. He was getting too worked up. The books in his pack were heavy and walking at such a fast pace wasn't helping. He grudgingly slowed back to a comfortable stroll. He needed to conserve energy in case his paranoia turned to be true and he needed to run. He turned back. And they started again.

_**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap...**_

They were louder now...closer now. With each second they seemed to get more audible. With each second they sounded to be getting quicker in pace. It wasn't long before Len could hear them _running_ toward him. Running and getting closer and closer and closer and-

He whipped around once more, turning all of his body this time. Nothing. Not a soul. His azure eyes moved frantically across the pavement of the sidewalk in front of him. Into the plants on the sides. Even across the street. Nothing. Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing but the heavy breathing behind his back.

He turned again but of course there was no one here either. He was positive he'd heard that breathing...Who wouldn't be able to hear it? It was so loud. He even felt it on his neck. The hairs on his arms were standing on end and it wasn't because of the cold.

When he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket, he jumped and clutched his chest. His heart couldn't take much more of this. It was a text message from Rin.

_Where are you, Len? I made dinner for you and everything and it's getting cold :I_

Len took a few deep breaths before sliding open the phone and typing a quick reply on the keyboard.

_Sorry. Fell asleep at the library again...Heading home now. =w=;;;_

The teen did one last 360, making sure he was truly alone. Everything seemed calm for now. With that he turned around

only to find a woman standing behind him.

He jumped back, startled. The woman looked only a little older than he was. She was dressed in a blue coat, small black skirt, and a small beanie covered the top of her long pink locks. She wasn't wearing any shoes...but had a surgical mask covering her mouth. She must be sick. No wonder...wearing such a short skirt in this cold.

"Y-you scared me." Len mumbled in a shaking breath. Where had this lady come from? He'd just checked and she'd been no where in sight. The woman only placed her hands into the pockets of her coat and stared at him with large blue eyes. He thought he heard her say something but the wind was too strong for him to hear such a quiet tone.

"Pardon?" She stepped closer.

"Am I...pretty?"

Well...this definitely caught him off guard. For a moment he didn't know how to respond. Len had always been the type to be respectful towards females whenever he was around one. He was the type of gentlman that was rare now-a-days. The woman before him was quite pretty...but he couldn't fully tell because of the mask she wore. But...he wasn't going to make fun of her for having a cold.

"Y-yes. You're very pretty." He gave her a small smile. It was very awkward... He wondered what could possibly make this woman ask a complete stranger about her looks.

The woman's eyes expressed her smile at him. She was pleased with his answer it seemed. With one hand she reached around to untie her surgical mask and rip it from her face. What hid beneath it made Len's eyes widen and his feet shuffle backwards. From each corner of her mouth were scabby,red cuts that reached to each ear. The seperated skin looked to have been poorly stitched back together. The woman was smiling, stretching the stitching and giving Len a look into the muscles beneath the skin.

_"Am I still pretty?"_

Len was paralyzed. How did it come to this? He just wanted to go home and eat dinner with Rin.

Wait a moment. This scenario...it seemed familiar...This woman...She was one of the legends he'd been studying...she was...

"Kuchisake-onna..." Len whispered. The woman stepped even closer to the young man, perhaps to give him a better look of her cut mouth. Len's mind exploded with thought. There were ways to escape her, weren't there? What were they? Shit, what were they? Think quickly. If he said 'no,' he'd be dead and if he said 'yes' she'd cut his mouth up...But what was the third option...?

The Kuchisake-onna continued to stare at him, eyes wide and expectant. From within the pocket of her coat, she toyed with the large pair of scissors she hid. What is his answer?

Finally Len took a deep breath, and the woman smiled once more, ready for his answer.

"Well, what about me? Am I pretty?" He answered, crossing his arms. The woman's brows furrowed in confusion. She backed away from the young man, trying to decide what exactly she should do. Len on the other hand was gone before she even realized it. He ran all the way home, ignoring the weight of his backpack and the way it would slam against his back as he ran. When he got into his home is the only time he stopped to take a breath.

"Len, is that you?" Rin called from the next room. Len was too out of breath to even answer. Rin walked into the entrance room and immediantly saw that something wasn't right. She took Len's pack and lead him into the kitchen to sit at the table and try to catch his breath. She even fetched him a glass of water. When he had calmed down he relayed his story to his sibling.

"So you actually _met_ the Kuchisake-onna?" She asked skeptically, handing Len the plate of food she'd made him.

"Yes!" He shouted, "I'm telling you it was real."

"Are you sure you weren't just half asleep? I mean...it's hard to believe.."

"You believe me though, don't you?" He looked at her pleadingly. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If you truley believe you met the Kuchisake-onna then I guess I have to believe you... Lucky for you that you knew how to confuse her...Or else you'd have serious Joker mouth." With this comment, she tugged at Len's cheek a bit and he swatted her hand away.

The rest of the evening, Len tried to take his mind off of his encounter with the woman. Mostly that meant playing video games with Rin and letting her win when she pouted. After a while, Rin decided that they both needed to go to bed. Len, being the good little brother, didn't argue with her. They both had classes in the morning after all.

So as Rin turned everything off in the living room, Len started to head upstairs.

_Knock knock knock_

He paused in the entrance way. Who the heck could that be at this time of night? Wiping his sleepy eyes, he unlocked the front door and swung it open. Standing on the stoop was a woman with long pink hair looking at the ground. His heart stopped as she lifted her gaze to him. She opened her mouth, pulling at the stitching holding her mouth together.

_"You never answered my question."  
_


End file.
